Naru's Sanctuary
by OveractiveImagination5290
Summary: KakashiXFemNaruto Story! If you don't like the pairing, don't read. Naru lives two separate lives. This story takes place in the present. No ninjas! Sorry I am bad at summaries. Rated M for safety reasons. My stories will always be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

AN- Chapter one of my new story! It is a KakashiXFemNaruto story. If you don't like the pairing, don't read this story. There are also no ninjas since it's based in the present. Well, that is all I can think of at the moment. Enjoy the first chapter!

Legend:

Speaking-"…"

Thinking-'…'

Point of view change-*…*

Chapter 1

*Naru's POV*

Naru Uzumaki was nineteen years old. She was a college student at the University of Konoha. That was only one part of her life though. Naru had split her life into two separate parts. The first part of her life was being a college student. The second part of her life was working at one of the best bars in Konoha as a waitress and a singer. To keep the two parts of her life separate, Naru didn't use her real name at the bar. She used the nickname the owner of the bar gave her. That nickname was Kyuubi.

She was nicknamed Kyuubi because when she got angry, she was supposedly more fierce than the nine-tailed demon fox in the famous Konoha legend. That was what Jiraiya, the owner of the bar and her godfather, told her. Yes, Naru's boss was also her godfather. That allowed her to insult her pervert of a boss and get away with it. To keep people from figuring out she was Kyuubi, Naru's appearance was very different when she wasn't at the bar.

When she was Naru, she wore a black long-sleeved shirt, a baggy black hoodie, a pair of baggy black sweatpants, and a pair of black sneakers. Her choice of clothing kept her appearance completely hidden. Her face was even hidden because of the shadow from the hood. Naru had started hiding what she really looked like right before she started high school. She did this for personal reasons.

During high school, Naru was constantly picked on because of her wardrobe. All of her high school classmates assumed that she was fat and ugly because she refused to show what she really looked like. This caused everyone that went to high school with Naru to insult her. The three people that picked on Naru the most were Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka. Naru's four years of high school went by with her getting insulted every single day by everyone she knew. She also got good grades though. She had the second highest grade point average of her graduating class. The only one with better grades than her was the lazy genius, Shikamaru Nara.

If you think people stopped picking on Naru once she was out of high school, you would be wrong. When she applied to the University of Konoha, she got accepted easily because of her good grades and the reference letters written by her teachers. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka also got accepted. Naru could have applied to a better college like Harvard, Yale, or some other Ivy League university, but she wanted to stay in Konoha. She didn't want to leave the place she had always called her home. Naru had also just gotten used to spending time with her godparents. She hadn't met her godfather and godmother until she turned sixteen. They had traveled around until they finally settled down in Konoha again. When they heard about their goddaughter, they looked Naru up and they have been making up for lost time ever since.

The fact that the three people that picked on her the most during high school were going to the same college as she was didn't bother Naru that much. After all, it was a big school. The likelihood that they would all be taking the same classes was very slim. Unfortunately for Naru, luck was not on her side. All three of them were put in most of her classes. She only had one class without them. It seemed that Naru was destined to be picked on by those three forever. As always though, Naru didn't let it get to her.

Soon after she started college, Jiraiya told her that he was going to open a bar. He offered her a job as a waitress. Naru figured it would be a good way to earn some extra spending money. After all, college isn't cheap. Jiraiya did insist that Naru wear clothes that actually fit and that she stopped hiding what she looked like. Naru agreed to wear clothes that fit while she was working at the bar. When she wasn't working, she would still wear her dark oversized clothing. Jiraiya took the compromise. Ideally, he wanted her to burn her oversized clothes, but he decided to take what he could get.

Jiraiya's wife and Naru's godmother, Tsunade, was very supportive of Jiraiya opening a bar. When Naru asked why she was so supportive, Tsunade told her anything was better than those perverted books Jiraiya insisted on writing. The books Tsunade was referring to is the Icha Icha Paradise series. Icha Icha Paradise was actually a cross between a graphic novel and a regular book. Jiraiya was the author of those perverted books that were every pervert in Konoha's dream come true. Jiraiya actually made plenty of money just from writing those books, but he decided that opening a bar would keep him busy when he wasn't writing. It would also give Tsunade access to sake that wasn't overpriced. Tsunade was addicted to sake. Naru had come to learn this very quickly after she met her godmother for the first time. She had some interesting godparents. One was a self-proclaimed super pervert that wrote the books that all the perverts in Konoha loved and the other was an extremely strong woman that loved to gamble and drink sake. Unfortunately for Tsunade, she sucked at gambling. Jiraiya told Naru that Tsunade was known as the Legendary Sucker in Las Vegas.

The Sanctuary opened soon after Naru started college. When Naru asked Jiraiya why he chose to call his bar The Sanctuary, he told her that he wanted the bar to be more than a place that people just got drunk at. He wanted it to be a place where people could be comfortable and forget their problems for a little while. He wanted it to be a sanctuary from the real world and all the problems people had. Naru decided to help Jiraiya make this bar a sanctuary for people to relax and enjoy themselves in. Naru even planned to make the bar her own sanctuary.

On opening night, Jiraiya was shocked when Naru showed up for work. She was wearing clothes that actually fit and she was not trying to hide what she really looked like. Naru was 5'4" tall. She had wavy golden blonde hair that went down to her waist and deep blue eyes that seemed to be able to see right into your soul. That first night, she wore a dark gray t-shirt, a pair of black pants that fit her perfectly, and a pair of black ankle boots that had three inch heels. She also had a black waitress apron tied around her waist. On the apron's right pocket, her nickname, Kyuubi, was embroidered in white letters. On the apron's left pocket, a small white nine-tailed fox was embroidered. Naru also had pens and a notepad to write down orders. Jiraiya and Tsunade were behind the bar and a man named Teuchi Ichiraku was in the back to make food for anyone who wanted something to eat with their alcohol.

When Jiraiya and Tsunade saw their goddaughter, they rushed at her and gave her a bone crushing hug. They then had Teuchi take a family picture to mark their first day of business. Their first night open was very slow. Only a few people came in, but they left soon after. Jiraiya decided that the bar would need entertainment. He bought some music equipment from an old karaoke bar. He decided that he would buy more karaoke tracks for a singer once he hired one. He would also by songs that had lyrics to use until he hired a singer, or for when the singer had the night off or needed a break. Jiraiya also made a small stage and moved the tables, so there was a small area to dance if people wanted to.

After Jiraiya added entertainment, the bar began to get more customers. Jiraiya had held auditions for a singer, but nobody seemed to fit in. That was until one night, someone decided to dare Naru to sing a song. Of course, Naru refused, but everyone in the bar kept bugging her. Then, someone bet Jiraiya one hundred dollars that Naru would never sing in his bar. Jiraiya bet that she would sing. After that, Jiraiya practically begged Naru to sing one song so he didn't lose one hundred dollars. Eventually, after being bugged for awhile, Naru agreed to sing one song. The same guy that bet Jiraiya that Naru wouldn't sing bet him double or nothing that Naru would be tone deaf. Jiraiya took that bet saying that Naru would sing wonderfully.

Jiraiya had never heard Naru sing, so he was going on faith that his goddaughter was a good singer. He knew it would be better to lose two hundred dollars, than to face Naru's wrath because he didn't believe in her. Naru took off her waitress apron and sat it on the bar. She then walked onto the small stage and turned the karaoke equipment and the microphone on. She then looked at the karaoke tracks they had and picked one out. She put it in and walked to the microphone and said "The song I picked is Here to Stay by Christina Aguilera. It reminds me of how I am when I am my true self." She then pressed play.

Hey Yeah Yeah

Whoa Yeah

Whoa Oh Yeah

Well everybody got an opinion now, don't they?

But it ain't no thing to me

It really don't make any difference now to me

If you don't like what you see

I pay no mind to the negative kind

'Cause that's just no way to be

I don't stop to please someone else's needs

Gonna live my life for me

I'm gonna keep going

I'm a do my own thing

We all got a song that we're meant to sing

And no matter what people say or might think

I ain't going no place

No, I'm here to stay

Gonna keep on doing my thing

'Cause whether they love or they hating on me

I'll still be the same girl I used to be

'Cause I ain't going no place

No, I'm here to stay

Oh Yeah

I'm here to stay

Oh Yeah

I'm here to stay

I've never been the type to be shy

I know that some would say I'm too headstrong

But I'd rather be a woman who voices her mind

Whether you think I'm right or wrong

And I know some people want to criticize

Makes 'em feel better about themselves

So say what you will

Time will reveal

In the end that I will be here still

I'm gonna keep on

I'm a do my own thing

We all got a song that we're meant to sing

And no matter what people say or might think

I ain't going no place

No, I'm here to stay

Gonna keep on doing my thing

'Cause whether they love or they hating on me

I'll still be the same girl I used to be

'Cause I ain't going no place

No, I'm here to stay

Gotta get up

Keep my head up

Gonna keep on turning it up

Never let up

If I keep stepping it up

I'm a prove it

I'm never gonna be stopped

Like it or not

Gotta get up

Keep my head up

Gonna keep on turning it up

Never let up

If I keep stepping it up

I'm a prove it

I'm never gonna be stopped

Like it or not

No matter the pressures that face me

I believe, I believe they will see

I'll never let anyone break me

All your doubt can do now is strengthen me

And life, it ain't always that easy

Gotta fight to see past the boundaries

Crossing the line I will define

Every time that forever is mine

I'm gonna keep on

I'm a do my own thing

We all got a song that we're meant to sing

And no matter what people say or might think

I ain't going no place

No, I'm here to stay

Gonna keep on doing my thing

'Cause whether they love or they hating on me

I'll still be the same girl I used to be

'Cause I ain't going no place

No, I'm here to stay

I'm gonna keep on

I'm a do my own thing

We all got a song that we're meant to sing

And no matter what people say or might think

I ain't going no place

No, I'm here to stay

Gonna keep on doing my thing

'Cause whether they love or they hating on me

I'll still be the same girl I used to be

'Cause I ain't going no place

No, I'm here to stay

After the song ended, Naru turned everything off and walked back over to the bar. She had just finished tying her apron around her waist again when she heard clapping. She turned around and saw everyone in the bar clapping for her. Naru then looked at Jiraiya and saw that he was clapping too. He then told Naru that she was amazing and from now on, she was going to be a waitress and a singer at this bar. Jiraiya also won the bet and got his two hundred dollars.

That is how Naru got to where she is now. The Sanctuary is now one of the best bars in Konoha. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and all the regulars insist that it is because of her singing that The Sanctuary is so popular. She always tells them that she is only one person and that she is only a small part of why The Sanctuary is so popular. She also now lives in a nice-sized two bedroom apartment. After she started singing, her paycheck from the bar got larger, so she had enough to move into a nicer place. She is currently passing all of her college courses easily. All in all, Naru's life is going great if you don't pay attention to all the insults. She only hoped that she could continue to keep her two lives separate.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Chapter 2! In this story, Kakashi does not have a sharingan eye. There is no need for it because he isn't a ninja, so I kept it out of the story. With that said, let's get on with the story!

Legend:

Speaking-"…"

Thinking-'…'

Point of view change-*…*

Chapter 2

*Naru's POV*

On Friday morning, Naru was in her apartment getting ready to go to the University of Konoha for her classes. She put on a long-sleeved black shirt, a baggy black hoodie, a baggy black pair of sweatpants, and a pair of black sneakers. After looking in the mirror to make sure her appearance was completely hidden, she left her apartment and went to a small coffee shop she loved. She bought a small cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin. She put a little sugar and some coffee creamer in her coffee and left. She ate her blueberry muffin and drank her coffee on the way to the University of Konoha.

When she arrived, she quickly made her way to her first class. She didn't really like the course material in this class, but this class was the only class she had without the three people that insulted her, so she always enjoyed it. Her professor was also nice. The kind older woman seemed to love teaching people the basics of running a business. Naru was taking the course to learn more about how the bar was run. Jiraiya already told Naru that he wanted her to take over if he ever decided to retire.

Naru's first class always seemed to end too quickly for her liking. Naru got up and left the classroom. Naru's second class also focused on business. It taught her the basics of business law. Her professor for this class was a balding man who seemed to want nothing to do with his students. Despite this fact, he still managed to be an okay professor. After what seemed like ages of listening to boring facts about business law, class was finally over. Luckily for Naru, she had somehow managed to avoid being insulted by the three people that loved to torment her.

As Naru made her way to her third and last class, she knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid them in this class. Naru loved and hated this class at the same time. She hated this class because the teacher was always at least twenty minutes late. This gave Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka plenty of time to insult her until they were satisfied. She loved the class because it was on human behavior. She loved learning why people acted the way they did. She was also fascinated by how the human brain works. That isn't the only reason she loved the class though. She also loved the class because the man she was in love with was always there.

She had first met him eight months ago. She was instantly attracted to him. At first, Naru just blew it off as a crush that she would get over in a couple months. When the two month mark came and went, Naru accepted that it wasn't just a crush, that she actually liked the guy. Three more months passed and Naru realized that her feelings for him were a lot stronger than she had originally thought. Her feelings were only confirmed when she started taking this human behavior course. The man she had feeling for was there everyday and despite the fact that he was far from perfect, she still cared deeply for him. It only took about a month for Naru to realize that she loved the man. So, for the past two months, she enjoyed coming to her human behavior class because she got to see the man she loved. Now, here she was, eight months later and she was head over heels in love with a guy that didn't even care about her as a friend. Life had always been cruel to her that way.

Naru had reached her classroom and found a seat in the second row. As luck would have it, the three people that loved to torment her sat down right behind her. They began hurling insult after insult at her. Naru decided to tune them out and think more about the man she loved and how life loved to screw around with her.

The man she loved was far from the guy that people who knew her would picture her with. He was twenty-nine years old. He was ten years old than her and she couldn't care less about it. She knew that if she told her best friend, Ayame Ichiraku, she would look at her like she must have lost her mind. Ayame knew that she loved someone, but she had no idea who. Ayame was a waitress with Naru at The Sanctuary and would always bug her about who the person she loved was. Needless to say, Naru has yet to crack under Ayame's constant pestering.

In Naru's opinion, love came in all types. Her type of love happened to involve the person she loved being ten years older. That wasn't the only thing that was odd about the person she loved. He was a pervert. Now, he wasn't a super pervert like her godfather, Jiraiya, was, but he read the books her godfather wrote openly and with no sign of being embarrassed or ashamed. This had actually caused Naru to wonder what was so great about her godfather's books that the man she loved read them every time she saw him in class. Naru decided to ask her godfather to borrow a copy of the first book in the series to read to see what was so great. Her godfather went nuts when she expressed an interest in his books. Instead of just borrowing the first book, she got a specially made set of Icha Icha Paradise books. Jiraiya told her they were very valuable because they were the only set of their kind that he had made. He made them for when she finally expressed an interest in his work. Jiraiya had also personally autographed each book in Naru's set. Naru read the books and found that she actually enjoyed them. At times, they were a little smutty for her taste, but the plot of the stories were actually quite good. Therefore, Naru joined her godfather's perverted collection of fans. She wasn't about to carry them around with her everywhere, but she would read the books every once and a while. Once Jiraiya found out Naru liked his books enough not to destroy them like other women did, he started asking her to look at his drafts and sketches for his upcoming books to get a woman's opinion. She has been giving her godfather her opinion on his upcoming books ever since.

This didn't mean that Naru stopped yelling at her godfather for being perverted though. She has become a little more accepting of perverts, but she still had limits. That wasn't it though. The man she loved also wore a black fabric mask covering the bottom half of his face at all times. Naru was in love with the guy and she didn't even know what his face really looked like. She had an idea of what it looked like because you could see the shape of his face, but it still wasn't the same as actually seeing his face. So, Naru was in love with a man ten years older than her and he was a pervert that always wore a mask to cover the lower half of his face. Naru was pretty sure no one would have ever pictured the man she loved as someone she would fall in love with. That is why Naru thought that life just enjoyed messing with her head.

Naru left her thoughts and was bombarded with insults again. Naru began thinking that she should have just kept thinking about how weird her life really was and how odd her choice in men would seem to other people. It was then that the object of her affection walked into the room. He was holding an orange Icha Icha Paradise book. Book number three if Naru remembered correctly. He was 5'10" tall. He was wearing a black dress shirt that showed that he was in good shape without being too tight, a pair of black pants that seemed to fit him perfectly, and a pair of black dress shoes. He was also wearing his ever present black fabric mask.

The man's dark blue-gray eyes looked at everyone that was in the room and his gravity-defying silver-gray hair seemed to shine in the dim classroom lights. "Sorry I'm late. I had to help a few old ladies cross the street and I didn't want to rush them." the man said before doing the eye smile he was known for. There was even a rumor going around the university that he had his eye smile patented.

There were a few other things Naru forgot to mention about the man she loved. He was always late and when he finally did arrive, he would make up stupid excuses that no one would ever believe. There was also one more important fact about him. The man Naru loved was her professor, Kakashi Hatake. That is why she thought some force was trying to make her life miserable. A professor and a student weren't supposed to date. Sure, there was no rule about it, but it was rare that professors ever dated students, simple as that. There was also the fact that the only time he ever talked to her was when necessary for the class. Yep, Naru pretty much wanted to kill cupid for making her fall in love with Kakashi Hatake. At the same time though, Naru wanted to hug cupid and tell him how thankful she was.

Naru may always think about all the reasons people would think that Kakashi was far from a perfect match for her, but she was happy that she loved him. This was the first time Naru had ever fallen in love. Sure, she had crushes and she had liked a few guys, but she had never had feelings as strong as the ones she had for Kakashi. So that is why Naru was happy that she was in love, but unhappy at the same time. If she thought she had a chance with Kakashi, she wouldn't be unhappy, but she knew how unlikely it was that Kakashi would ever want to date her.

Today, Kakashi talked to them about the behaviors of drug addicts and how the drugs affected their thought process. Naru found the topic very interesting and took thorough notes. Unlike other people who fell in love with their professors and ended up failing the class because of it, Naru never had that problem. In fact, she paid more attention to what was being taught because the man she loved was saying it. This caused her to get the best grades in the whole class. Being in love with a professor had some perks in Naru's unique case.

Towards the end of class, Kakashi told the students that they were having a class get together tomorrow night. It may seem sudden, but it is Kakashi we are talking about. Along with being late, he gave you very little warning about when tests and other things were going to be. Unfortunately, Naru had to work and she wouldn't be able to make it. Kakashi then said that they would be going to a bar called The Sanctuary to observe the behavior of the people in the bar. When Naru heard this, her first thought was 'Shit'. Kakashi then told everyone that was going to be there to write their name on the sign up sheet before they left class. As everyone grabbed their stuff and wrote their name on the sheet before leaving, Naru sat in her seat, waiting until everyone was gone. She then grabbed her stuff and began to walk out the door before she was stopped by the object of her affection.

"Where are you going, Naru? You didn't write your name down yet." Kakashi said as he gestured to the sign up sheet. "I know Kakashi-sensei. I do not plan on writing my name on the sheet or going to the bar with the class." Naru said. "Why? I hope it isn't because you don't enjoy our company. I am sure that would upset us all if we found out you thought like that." Kakashi said jokingly. "No, it isn't that I don't enjoy your company. I have to work and I won't be able to get out of it even if I tried." Naru said. 'Not that I would want to get out of it…' Naru thought to herself.

"Fine, you and I will just have to get together another time. The head of this university wanted all professors to take their best class out and to spend some quality time with their students. You guys are my best class. I will spend time with everyone else tomorrow night and I will just have to get together with you another time. After all, you are a part of this class. I can't leave you out, or the head of the university might get angry with me." Kakashi said. "You want to get together with me another time? It isn't really necessary. I won't force you. You can just tell the head of the university that I was there with you guys." Naru said. Kakashi thought it over for a second before saying "Nope. That isn't a good idea. I have a feeling the head of the university would find out somehow. I swear that he has eyes and ears everywhere. So, what are you doing Sunday?" Kakashi asked.

Part of Naru was happy that she would be spending time alone with Kakashi. Another part was unhappy because he was only doing it because he had to. "I have work at night, but I have nothing in the morning." Naru said. "Good. We will have coffee then. Do you know the little coffee shop with the light blue awning that is a few blocks away from here?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah, I got my breakfast there on the way here this morning." Naru said. "Okay. Meet me there at nine a.m. on Sunday." Kakashi said. "Okay. See you then." Naru said as she left the classroom. She could feel Kakashi watching her leave. She was wondering what was going through that man's head.

*Kakashi's POV*

Kakashi watched as his best student left the room. He didn't know why he decided not to pretend that Naru was there tomorrow night. He knew that he could probably get away with it, but something told him that he should set up a time to get together with her. He rarely got gut feelings, but when he did, he tended to listen to them. He had a gut feeling that it was important for him to spend time with the enigma that is Naru Uzumaki. The first day he walked into his classroom and saw her, he immediately sensed something was different about her. She hid in all of that dark baggy clothing even though it only got her picked on by the other students in his class.

At first he put it out of his mind, saying that maybe she was hiding the fact that she was fat and ugly like his other students accused her of. After a while though, he realized that she wasn't fat by the way the girl's clothes hung off of her. He couldn't say that she wasn't ugly for sure, but he had a feeling she wasn't. Then, Kakashi figured she was just an emo kid, and put Naru Uzumaki out of his mind once again. That theory didn't last long. A couple days after he came up with that idea, he heard one of his fellow professors saying that Naru was one of the nicest people he had ever met. He also heard the professor say that despite the way she dressed, she wasn't a sad or depressed person. So, there went his emo theory.

Kakashi couldn't help, but wonder why his best student hid the way she looked. Sure, he hid his face, but Naru took it a step further. She hid her whole entire body. Kakashi rarely thought about anything this much, yet he couldn't seem to stop thinking about what the girl was hiding. He finally understood why people always wanted to see under his mask. The curiosity was killing him. Not that anyone could tell. He had always been good at hiding his feelings. Kakashi eventually decided there was no use thinking about it now. He would spend Saturday night with most of his students and Sunday morning with Naru. Maybe he would learn something that would unravel the puzzle that is Naru Uzumaki.


	3. Chapter 3

AN-Chapter 3! Yay! There are a lot of songs in this chapter, but it was necessary to put them all in. Well, that is all I have to say at the moment. Let's get on with the story…

Legend:

Speaking-"…"

Thinking-'…'

Point of view change-*…*

Chapter 3

*Kakashi's POV*

At the moment, Kakashi was sitting with his students in one of the best bars in Konoha, The Sanctuary, on a Saturday night. He was reading his Icha Icha Paradise book while trying to tune out Sakura and Ino's arguing over who was Sasuke's date. He also heard the two girls mention how glad they were that Naru couldn't come. Frankly, Kakashi would rather be with Naru than with them. At least Naru was a lot quieter.

Kakashi pretended not to hear a word of this. He acted like he was so engrossed in his book that he wasn't aware of anything that was happening around him. In reality, he was aware of almost everything that was happening around him. Kakashi was very aware that there were no waitresses or waiters. It had been ten minutes and nobody had been by their tables to serve them. Kakashi also noticed the man behind the bar talking to the cook in the back about their waitresses running late. It seemed that no one was complaining about the service. It seemed that everyone knew the waitresses and didn't mind having to wait for them to arrive.

It was then that Kakashi heard people arrive in the back and moving through the kitchen area. They were arguing. "No Ayame. Stop bugging me about it. No means no." a woman said. "But, Kyuubi, I really want to know. Please tell me." Ayame said. "No. You know those puppy dog eyes don't work on me." The woman now known as Kyuubi said. "Why won't you tell me? I am your best friend. You also know the only way to shut me up is to tell me what I want to know." Ayame said. "I know, but I am still not telling you. Bug me all you want, but you won't get any more information out of me." Kyuubi said. "That is not fair. I have been trying to figure out who it is for such a long time. Have pity and tell me!" Ayame said. "No. You don't need to know. I am keeping the information on a strictly need to know basis, and so far, no one but me has needed to know." Kyuubi said as she made her way to the door that led out to the bar. "You haven't even told the guy! Kyuubi, why not?! You are hot. Men would sell their souls to the devil just to have a chance to date you." Ayame said. "That is not true. Besides, this guy isn't just anyone. I am not willing to risk it. At least not yet, so stop bugging me about it." Kyuubi said as she pushed open the door and walked up to the man behind the bar.

He handed her a tray with four glasses of beer on it. Kyuubi walked over to a table with four men and sat the drinks down. Kakashi took this opportunity to take in the woman's appearance. Kyuubi was 5'4" tall. She had wavy golden blonde hair that went down to her waist and deep blue eyes that seemed to be able to see right into your soul. Kyuubi had a toned body with curves in all the right places. She was wearing a dark purple V-neck t-shirt that fit her perfectly, a pair of black pants that showed off her great legs, and a pair of black ankle boots that had three inch heels. She had a black waitress apron tied around her waist. On the apron's right pocket, the name, Kyuubi, was embroidered in white letters. On the apron's left pocket, a small white nine-tailed fox was embroidered. Kakashi had to say that Kyuubi was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

After he stopped looking at Kyuubi, he picked up the conversation of the other waitress, Ayame, and the man behind the bar. "Trying to get her to tell you who it is again?" the man asked. "Yeah, but she is very secretive about it. It is like a SSS-class secret to her." Ayame said. "You have to give her time, Ayame. She will tell us when she is ready." The man said. "I know, Jiraiya, but my curiosity is killing me. She has never showed that much interest in a guy before and then all of a sudden, she tells me she is in love with a guy, but she refuses to tell me who." Ayame said. "I'm just as curious as you are, but it's not like we can force it out of her. She says that not even the guy she loves knows she is even interested. I would say it was just a crush if this were anybody, but Kyuubi. She doesn't use the word love loosely. If she says she loves the mystery guy, than she does." The man now known as Jiraiya said. "If only she realized how gorgeous she really is. She doesn't realize that guys would do anything to date her, and I really do mean anything." Ayame said. "I know what you mean. She always blows off every guy that professes their love for her. She always says they are drunk and don't know what they are saying. What she doesn't seem to realize is that a good chunk of those guys were sober." Jiraiya said. Ayame nodded her head. "Well, there is no use talking about the man Kyuubi loves when we don't even know who he is. We should both get back to work." Jiraiya said. Ayame nodded her head again and grabbed the two bottles of light beer off the bar to take to two women in the corner.

After a few minutes, Ayame walked over to the tables he and his students were sitting at. "How may I help all of you? This is the largest group we have had in a while." Ayame said. Kakashi put his book away and looked at the waitress. The woman was 5'6" tall. She had shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing an all black outfit. She wasn't as gorgeous as her friend, Kyuubi, was, but she was pretty in her own way. Kakashi looked at her and said "Just bring me a beer and bring a pitcher of Coke and Diet Coke." Ayame wrote that down on her notepad and said "Sure thing." She was about to walk away when something stopped her. Kakashi looked to see what was holding his waitress up. He saw Kyuubi standing in front of a man who was down on one knee. She was being proposed to. Didn't he hear Ayame say that the guy she loved didn't even know she loved him?

It seemed like the man was waiting for her answer. He saw Kyuubi rubbing the bridge of her nose like she was trying to stop a migraine from forming. "I am sorry, but I have to politely decline." Kyuubi said before she turned around and got back to work. Kakashi saw his waitress, Ayame, help the man up and ask him if he wanted anything. The man shook his head and left the bar. After the guy was gone, Jiraiya shouted "Whose turn is it to change the tally?" 'Tally? A tally for what?' Kakashi thought to himself. He saw a professor he knew from the university named Genma stand up and say "It's my turn. I can't believe I lost the bet again. I bet it would be more than a week until someone proposed again." He then watched Genma walk over to a small chalkboard that had two numbers on it. One of the numbers was 45 and the other was 108. Genma erased the 5 and put a 6 in it's place. The two numbers on the small chalkboard were now 46 and 108.

"You enjoy this a little too much…" Kyuubi muttered. Ayame had just brought over their beverages. "What is the chalkboard for?" Kakashi asked. "Oh that? Kyuubi kept getting so many men professing their love for her at The Sanctuary that the guys in the bar decided to keep track and bet on when the next guy would profess their love for her. They bet on when someone will ask her out on a date and when someone will propose to her next. As of right now, Kyuubi has turned down 46 proposals and 108 dates." Ayame said like it was the simplest thing in the world. 'She had turned down 46 guys who asked her to marry them and 108 guys who asked her out on a date?!' Kakashi thought to himself. One of his louder students decided to voice their thoughts on the matter. "No way has that woman gotten that many proposals and date offers! That is impossible!" Sakura said.

Ayame just looked at her and said "It is very possible. It has happened. In fact, Jiraiya is going to get the pot tonight. He was the only one who bet it would be less than a week until the next proposal." "How is it possible? No one should be able to get that many proposals in a lifetime. You say they all happened here in The Sanctuary. This place has only been open about a year, maybe a little more." Ino said. "It is possible because of who Kyuubi is. She just seems to attract people with her personality. The fact that she is the best looking woman anyone has ever seen doesn't hurt either. All the proposals and date offers get old after awhile though. The only guy she wants to ask her out doesn't seem to know that she loves him. How she can love someone without dating them first is beyond me, but Kyuubi would never use the word love loosely. Somehow, she fell in love with whoever the guy is. You would think she would just walk right up and tell the guy she loves him, but she doesn't. She doesn't seem to realize that men would kill just to have a coffee date with her." Ayame said with a sigh at the end. "I am her best friend and all I can do is watch and hope that everything turns out alright. I can only hope cupid is looking out for her." Ayame said with a small smile.

"You will get to hear Kyuubi sing soon. Her singing is what made this bar so popular in the first place, not that she would ever take the credit. She always says that she is only one person and a small part of why The Sanctuary is so popular." Ayame said. "Do you guys want anything else? Do you want some food? The cook here is great, and I am not just saying that because he is my dad." Ayame said while smiling. "No, we are good. Thank you." Kakashi said. "No problem. Just signal me if you need anything." Ayame said before she walked away.

*Naru's POV*

She had been waiting tables for a while now. After the proposal, she just kept doing her job. If she took every proposal seriously, she would have way too much to think about. All she can do is let everything roll right off of her back. The only man she wanted to take an interest in her romantically didn't seem to even notice her most of the time. Naru walked over to the bar and said "Old Man Teuchi, can you make an order of nachos for the table Genma is sitting at?" "Sure thing, Kyuubi." Teuchi said. Naru looked at Jiraiya and said "I am going to get on stage. Have Ayame cover my tables." Jiraiya nodded his head and handed her a fish bowl full of little slips of paper. Naru took the fish bowl and walked up to the stage. Once she got there, she set the fish bowl to the side and looked at the people in the bar. She saw her entire human behavior class. She also saw Kakashi, the man she was head over heels in love with. Naru took her eyes off of Kakashi before anyone caught onto the fact that she was staring. She knew Jiraiya noticed, but he will blow it off that she didn't like the fact that the people that picked on her were there. Naru turned off the music that was already playing and turned on the microphone and the karaoke equipment.

She then walked to the microphone and began to talk. "Hi everyone. For the people that are regulars or have been here before, you all know that I always try to sing a few songs for you guys. I will explain how this goes for the newcomers though. In the fish bowl are slips of paper with the names of songs on them. I allow people to request the songs they want me to sing by looking at the list of songs we have and picking the ones they want to hear. In the future, if you want to request a song, all you have to do is ask Jiraiya, the man behind the bar, for the song list and a slip of paper. Choose a song, write it down, and put it in the fish bowl. Simple as that." Naru said. "I think I have talked enough for now. Oh, I almost forgot, in case you haven't read the apron, my name is Kyuubi." Naru said with a smile. She then reached into the fish bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. She smiled and looked for the karaoke track. She then put it in and walked back to the microphone. "I have to thank whoever requested this song. I love to sing it. The song is Right Kind of Wrong by LeAnn Rimes." Naru said as she pushed play.

Know all about

Yeah, 'bout your reputation

And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation

But I can't help it if I'm helpless

Every time that I'm where you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door

Say my name and I can't fight it anymore

Oh, I know I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much

Loving you, that isn't really something I should do

Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah

Well, I should try to be strong

But baby, you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby, you're the right kind of wrong

Might be a mistake

A mistake I'm makin'

But what you're givin'

I am happy to be takin'

'Cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel

When I'm in your arms

They say that you're something I should do without

They don't know what goes on when the lights go out

There's no way to explain

All the pleasure is worth all the pain

Loving you, isn't really something I should do

Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah

Well, I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby, you're the right kind of wrong

I should try to run

But I just can't seem to

'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to

Can't do without

What you do to me

I don't care if I'm in too deep, yeah

Know all about, yeah, 'bout your reputation

And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation

But I can't help it if I'm helpless

Every time that I'm where you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door

Say my name and I can't fight it anymore

Oh, I know I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much, hey-yeah

Loving you, yeah, that isn't really something I should do

I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah

Well, I should try to be strong

I should try to be strong

But baby, you're the right kind of wrong

Baby, you're the right kind of wrong

Baby, you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah, baby, you're the right kind of wrong

Naru then heard applause. Everyone in The Sanctuary always clapped for her, but it always felt good to know that they appreciated her singing. Naru just smiled at everyone and grabbed another slip of paper out of the fish bowl. She read the song title to herself and went to get the karaoke track. She put it in and walked back to the microphone. She then said "The next song is Poison by Groove Coverage." Naru then pressed play.

Your cruel device

Your blood like ice

One look could kill

My pain

Your thrill

I wanna love you but I better not touch

I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison

I don't wanna break these chains

Your mouth, so hot

Your web, I'm caught

Your skin, so wet

Black lace on sweat

I hear you calling

And it's needles and pins

I wanna hurt you

Just to hear you screaming my name

Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin

I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison

I don't wanna break these chains

Running deep inside my veins

Poison burning deep inside my veins

One look could kill

My pain

Your thrill

I wanna love you but I better not touch

I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison

I don't wanna break these chains

Poison

I wanna love you but I better not touch

I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison

I don't wanna break these chains

Poison

Naru once again got applause. She once again smiled at them and walked over to the fish bowl. She pulled out a slip of paper and glanced at it. She then got the karaoke track and put it in. She walked up to the microphone and said "The next song is Too Lost in You by The Sugababes." She then hit play.

You look into my eyes

I go out of my mind

I can't see anything

'Cause this love's got me blind

I can't help myself

I can't break this spell

I can't even try

I'm in over my head

You got under my skin

I got no strength at all

In the state that I'm in

And my knees are weak

And my mouth can't speak

Fell too far this time

Baby, I'm too lost in you

Caught in you

Lost in everything about you

So deep

I can't sleep

I can't think

I just think about the things that you do

I'm too lost in you

Well, you whispered to me

And I shiver inside

You undo me and move me

In ways undefined

And you're all I see

And you're all I need

Help me baby

Help me baby

'Cause I'm slipping away

Like the sand to the tide

Falling into your arms

Falling into your eyes

If you get too near

I might disappear

I might lose my mind

Baby, I'm too lost in you

Caught in you

Lost in everything about you

So deep

I can't sleep

I can't think

I just think about the things that you do

I'm too lost in you

I'm going crazy in love for you baby

I can't eat and I can't sleep

I'm going down like a stone in the sea

Yeah, no one can rescue me

You're my baby

Oh, baby, baby

Baby, I'm too lost in you

Caught in you

Lost in everything about you

So deep

I can't sleep

I can't think

I just think about the things that you do

I'm too lost in you

I'm lost in you

I'm lost in you

I'm lost in everything about you

So deep

I can't sleep

I can't think

I just think about the things that you do

I'm too lost in you

Everyone in the bar clapped. Naru smiled at them and decided to do something she normally doesn't do. "I know I normally sing three songs and that's it, but tonight I feel like singing an extra song. Instead of picking a song someone requested, I am going to sing a song that I want to sing." Naru said. She then got the karaoke track for the song she wanted to sing and put it in. She then walked back to the microphone. "I want to sing this song because it describes how I try to tell a certain guy in my life how I feel about him and fail. For any of you that care, yes, this guy would be the same one that Ayame and Jiraiya are always trying to get me to tell them about. Just so you know, nothing about him is revealed in the song. Just how I want to tell him how I feel, but can't." Naru said. "With that said, the song is Crushed by Rosette." Naru said as she hit play.

I told myself that today was gonna be the day

No more excuses 'cause I knew exactly what to say

Was gonna make my play but just like yesterday

My mind erased and I let the moment slip away

Another night

Got me sitting here all on my own

Picking up the phone

But I can't get past the dial tone

Racking my brain

Going insane

Again and again

I can't keep going this way

Crushed

By the sweetest lips I've never kissed

And your fingertips

And the warmest touch that I've always missed

Crushed

By the softest hands I've never held

Probably never tell

You're the strongest love that I've ever felt

Crushed

That I haven't ever let you know

How it always goes

'Cause I lose my nerve whenever you get close

And so I'm left

Short of breath

With that heavy feeling in my chest

Baby, I'm so crushed

So I told myself

That tomorrow's gonna be the day

And I keep on telling myself that I'm gonna find a way

And I won't be afraid, just like yesterday

Won't walk away

Never gonna let another chance slip away

'Cause I gotta know

Which ever way it's gonna go

Rest my heart and soul

'Cause there can never be no more

Racking my brain

Going insane

Again and again

I won't keep going this way

Crushed

By the sweetest lips I've never kissed

And your fingertips

And the warmest touch that I've always missed

Crushed

By the softest hands I've never held

Probably never tell

You're the strongest love that I've ever felt

Crushed

That I haven't ever let you know

How it always goes

'Cause I lose my nerve whenever you get close

And so I'm left

Short of breath

With that heavy feeling in my chest

Baby, I'm so crushed

Crushin'

I'm so into you

Don't know what I'm gonna do

Gotta find a way to you

I don't know just what to do

Crushin'

I'm so into you

Don't know what I'm gonna do

Gotta find a way to you

Oh I…

Crushin'

I'm so into you

Don't know what I'm gonna do

Gotta find a way to you

And so I'm left

Short of breath

With that heavy feeling in my chest

Baby I'm so…

Crushed

By the sweetest lips I've never kissed

And your fingertips

And the warmest touch that I've always missed

Crushed

By the softest hands I've never held

Probably never tell

You're the strongest love that I've ever felt

Crushed

That I haven't ever let you know

How it always goes

'Cause I lose my nerve whenever you get close

And so I'm left

Short of breath

With that heavy feeling in my chest

Baby, I'm so crushed

Crushin'

I'm so into you

Don't know what I'm gonna do

Gotta find a way to you

And the warmest touch that I've always missed

Crushin'

I'm so into you

Don't know what I'm gonna do

Gotta find a way to you

You're the strongest love that I've ever felt

Crushin'

I'm so into you

Don't know what I'm gonna do

Gotta find a way to you

And so I'm left

Short of breath

With that heavy feeling in my chest

Baby, I'm so crushed

Everyone in the bar clapped for her. Naru smiled at them as she turned the karaoke machine and the microphone off. She then turned the other music back on. She then walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools for a second. "Emotionally exhausted?" Jiraiya asked. "Something like that." Naru said with a small smile. "So, why do you fail to tell this guy you love him? For you, it should be a piece of cake." Jiraiya said. "Simple. After failing to tell him so many times, I stopped trying. Also, it is more complicated then just going up to him and telling him I love him and asking him out on a date." Naru said. "What's so complicated? You love him, he might love you…" Jiraiya said. "I can't tell you what is complicated because then you will know more than I want you to." Naru said. "Fine. Take these refilled soda pitchers over to the large group that is here tonight. If you aren't going to talk to me, then you have to do your job." Jiraiya said. "Yes sir." Naru said sarcastically as she grabbed the soda pitchers.

*Kakashi's POV*

Kakashi saw Kyuubi coming over to their table with the refilled pitchers. Her singing had shocked him when he first heard it. Her voice was one of the most beautiful things he has ever heard. He knows that it sounds corny, but it is the truth. Add that to her beauty and her personality, you have a perfect woman. Kakashi would definitely have asked her out if he hadn't heard about her track record of saying no to 108 dates. Besides, most woman Kyuubi's age are either interested in men their own age or rich older men. He didn't fit in either of those categories.

"Here are your refilled soda pitchers. Do you want another beer?" Kyuubi asked as she looked at Kakashi. "No thanks. I am fine." Kakashi said. "Do you want any food? I am sure Ayame asked earlier, but it doesn't hurt to check again." Kyuubi said. "No. We don't need any food." Kakashi said. "Okay. Enjoy the rest of your night here at The Sanctuary then." Kyuubi said with a smile before she turned and left.

After another hour or so, Kakashi decided it was time to go. He had to get coffee tomorrow morning with his student that couldn't come tonight. He paid Ayame and he left with his students.

*Naru's POV*

After everyone left, Naru helped Jiraiya close up. Before she left The Sanctuary, Jiraiya gave her the rough draft of his upcoming book to read and give her opinions on. After that, she went straight home to her apartment for some much needed sleep. She was getting coffee with Kakashi and she wanted to be completely awake for that. After all, it might be the only thing resembling a date that she ever has with him.


	4. Chapter 4

AN-Chapter 4! This author's note will be a little longer than my other ones. I realized that I have not been putting a disclaimer up, so I will just say that I don't own any of the songs I use in my story and I don't own Naruto. I give credit to the people who do actually sing the songs in my story's text. I also want to say something about this chapter. I have made it so Naru has had far from a good life. I don't know why, but I am unable to write Naruto as a happy-go-lucky person that has been through no suffering. I have tried, but I always fail. Now that all that has been said, let's get on with the story…

Legend:

Speaking-"…"

Thinking-'…'

Point of view change-*…*

Chapter 4

*Kakashi's POV*

It was 9:30 a.m. when Kakashi walked into the coffee shop he was meeting Naru at. As he walked up to the counter, he heard the two women working there talking about something. "That girl has been sitting there for thirty minutes now. She is normally in and out. Why is she staying today? She barely says anything and when I went to refill her coffee I heard her mumbling about something. She is also reading and writing notes." The first woman said. "I know what you mean. This is the first time she has actually sat down in here. I wonder how she survives in all that black clothing. How does she not pass out from overheating when it is so warm outside?" the second woman said. "Your guess is as good as mine." The first woman said. Kakashi then realized that they were talking about his student.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. How may I help you?" the first woman said. "Just a cup of coffee. I will be sitting at the table with the mumbling girl in the black clothing." Kakashi said as he handed the woman his money. The woman took his money while looking ashamed of herself for talking about someone behind their backs. "Here you go, sir." The first woman said as she handed him his change. "One of us will bring your coffee to you in a minute." The second woman said. Kakashi nodded and headed towards the back of the coffee shop. He didn't see his student in the front, so the back was the only place she could be.

Once he got to the back of the store, he saw Naru reading a packet of papers and scribbling down notes in a notebook every once in a while. He also heard her mumbling something. He tried to focus on the words his student was saying. "Idiotic godfather. No school would allow a girl to wear her school uniform skirt that short. Also, even in that position, her shirt wouldn't ride up that high." Naru mumbled. Curious as to what his student was thinking about to mumble something like that, he moved closer to the table and looked at what his student was looking at. It was a picture of a man, most likely a teacher, if the tie was anything to go by, holding a school girl's wrists above her head and pushing her against the wall. To say Kakashi was shocked to see his student looking at this suggestive image was an understatement. He never thought any female student of his would look at an image like that and actually critique it instead of burning it or tearing it to shreds. Kakashi decided he should make his presence known. "Nice picture." Kakashi said before he moved to sit across from Naru.

*Naru's POV*

To say Naru was shocked would be an understatement. She had been so absorbed in giving her opinion on her godfather's book that she hadn't even noticed that Kakashi had arrived. The worst part was that he had caught her looking at a picture at the start of one of the book's sex scenes. Naru was just glad he didn't catch her when she was critiquing the sex scene. Now that would have been embarrassing. She was just glad her teacher appreciated her godfather's books, or this would be a whole lot worse.

Naru grabbed Jiraiya's rough draft and her notebook and shoved them in her oversized bag. She then looked at Kakashi. She was about to say something when one of the women that worked at the coffee shop sat Kakashi's coffee in front of him. Kakashi nodded his thanks and the woman left. Naru watched as Kakashi put some sugar and some coffee creamer in his coffee. She was waiting for him to say something.

After the silence was about to drive her nuts, she heard Kakashi say something. "You didn't have to stop reading just because I got here. It looked like you were just getting to the good part." Kakashi said. Had it been any other female, they would have a bright red blush that went the whole way up to the roots of their hair, but Naru is not an average girl. She has read all of the Icha Icha Paradise books and spends time with the super pervert that writes them, her godfather. Naru was completely unfazed by what Kakashi said. She actually decided to play this game Kakashi had decided to start.

"Oh, it was getting to the good part, but unlike some people, I am not rude enough to read in the company of others that deserve my attention." Naru said as she looked straight at Kakashi. She could tell he was shocked at what she had said. She knew he probably expected her to blush and back down, not say something back to him. Naru saw Kakashi pull out an Icha Icha Paradise book and begin to read. "It is not rude when the book is more entertaining." Kakashi said.

'Oh, he wants to play like that.' Naru thought to herself. "You are right. I can see why you would rather read right now. After all, Book five of the series is one of the author's best works." Naru said. She watched Kakashi close the book and look straight at her.

*Kakashi's POV*

Kakashi was looking straight at his student. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had picked on her and expected her to back down, but instead, she was trading insults with him. As he put his book away, he couldn't believe he was in this situation. Never in a million years did he think he would be having a conversation like this with a woman. To make it even more shocking, it was one of his quieter students he was having the conversation with. Now, he definitely wanted to learn more about Naru. "So, you can recognize what book it is by sight alone?" Kakashi asked. Naru nodded her head and said "Yeah, I can. I have read all of them and I own a specially made set with all the books autographed by the author."

Now, that was an interesting response. It was said that the author rarely signed any copies of his books unless he had a really good reason. "A specially made set?" Kakashi said. Naru nodded and said "The only one of its kind that exists. It is very rare." Kakashi looked at his student and said "So, how did you get your hands on something so valuable?" He was genuinely curious.

He felt his student's eyes on him. He couldn't see her eyes, but he could still sense when she was looking at him. "Well, I guess I will tell you. The author is my godfather. When I expressed an interest in his books, he was ecstatic. He gave me a set that he had made especially for me. Apparently, he was waiting for the day I asked to read one of his books." Naru said. "The author of Icha Icha Paradise is your godfather?" Kakashi said. He couldn't believe he was sitting across from the goddaughter of his favorite author. "Yeah, he is. That also explains what I was reading when you came in. After my godfather found out I liked his books enough not to destroy them like most women would, he asked me to read his drafts and look at the sketches for his upcoming books. He said he wanted a woman's opinion. So, I have been reading his rough drafts ever since. He has been even more adamant that I read his rough drafts lately because he got reviews that said the changes I told him to make brought his book to a whole new level." Naru said.

Kakashi was now even more shocked. Not only was she the goddaughter of the author, she helped to make the book even better before it was published. He also had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last surprising thing he learned about his student.

*Naru's POV*

'Well, now he knows who my godfather is and that I help Jiraiya with his Icha Icha Paradise series.' Naru thought to herself as she took a sip of her coffee. Naru then looked at her teacher and noticed something. "How are you going to drink your coffee if you are wearing a mask? I know you aren't going to remove it in front of me." Naru said. Kakashi just eye smiled. She then watched him grab a menu and open it. She then saw him hold it in front of his face with his left hand. She then saw him use his right hand to pull his mask down and grab his coffee mug. He then took a sip. After that, she saw him put the mug down, pull his mask up, and close the menu.

"A lot of work for one sip of coffee." Naru simply said as she grabbed her coffee mug and took another sip. She could feel Kakashi watching her. After getting tired of being stared at, Naru looked at Kakashi and said "What?" "Why do you hide what you look like by wearing baggy clothes?" Kakashi said. "I'll tell you when you tell me why you hide half of your face with a mask." Naru said. "Deal." Kakashi said. Now, that was something Naru hadn't expected. She decided to play along though. "Okay, let's hear it." Naru said. "I am sure that you are aware of the women in this world that are labeled as fangirls, right?" Kakashi said. "Sure. How can I not be? Two perfect examples of fangirls are Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They are Sasuke's fangirls. They are so attracted to his looks that they don't seem to realize that he is a bastard." Naru said.

"Correct. As a woman, you are probably ashamed that other women act like total fools around a good looking guy. It is different for good looking men though. Fangirls are like the plague. You fear them and you try to avoid them in any way possible." Kakashi said. Naru nodded her head to show that she understood. "Now, the men in my family are all blessed with good looks. Some of the older men have had to put up with fangirls and they know the true horror that fangirls are. To keep their sons from having to deal with fangirls, they decided that all the men in the family would wear masks. All the men in my family wear masks until they get married. Then and only then, will they even think of taking their masks off for good. Only people that Hatake men have dated have ever seen their faces, and that is only when they were in a private place." Kakashi said. "Why will you take your mask off after you get married?" Naru asked. "That is simple. It is because once we are married, we are unavailable. And if that doesn't stop fangirls, our wives will." Kakashi said. Naru nodded. "Are fangirls the only reason you wear the mask?" Naru asked.

"No. I wear it for another reason." Kakashi said. After a minute of silence, Naru said "Care to tell me?" Kakashi just eye smiled and said "Sure." "The other reason I wear my mask is to make sure that the woman I care about doesn't just like me for my looks. After all, I don't want to get married to a woman who only likes my looks, and not my personality. That would be a marriage that was doomed to fail. That is also why it is optional to take the mask off when you get married. Should you ever get divorced and you have revealed your face, you would have to face the fangirls once you were single again. Removing your mask once you are married is the way the men of the Hatake family tell the women they love that they want to spend the rest of their lives with them." Kakashi said. "Do you plan to remove your mask when you get married?" Naru asked. "Yes, I do. I only plan to get married if I know that the woman I am marrying is someone I love with all my heart and want to spend my entire life with. If I don't find that woman, then I will stay single forever. That's the plan at least." Kakashi said.

"Who knew, my perverted professor is a romantic at heart." Naru said with a smile that went unseen by Kakashi. "Well, I believe you owe me an explanation on why you wear baggy clothes now." Kakashi said. "Can't we just forget that part of the deal?" Naru asked. "No." Kakashi said. "Fine. Well, I guess I will give you some background info on me then. Get ready for my life story. I will leave out most of the specifics." Naru said. Kakashi nodded his head to show he understood.

"Well, first you should know that the only family I have are my godmother and my godfather. All my other family members are dead. You should also know that I only met my godfather and my godmother when I was sixteen. They traveled all around until they finally came back to Konoha." Naru said. Naru could tell she had Kakashi's attention because he wasn't even reaching for the book that she knew was in his pocket. "My parents died when I was five…" Naru said. 'They were murdered right in front of me. I still remember all the blood…' Naru thought to herself. "After that, I was put into foster care." Naru said. 'Sent from one family to the next. I never seemed to be good enough. No one wanted the screwed up child that had nightmares every night about her parents being murdered.' Naru thought to herself. "I was sent to a bunch of different families until I turned ten. It looked like I had finally found a place to call home." Naru told Kakashi. 'Life is never that easy…' Naru thought to herself.

"Well, things aren't always as they seem. I stayed in that foster home, and I use the word home loosely, until I turned fourteen. On my fourteenth birthday, I ran away. You can't really call it running away though. It was more like a fast sprint to the police station. I told my story, which I don't really feel like talking about in a coffee shop, to the police officer on duty and pressed charges." Naru said. 'For all the physical, emotional, and sexual abuse I went through…' Naru thought to herself. At this point, she wasn't even looking at Kakashi. "My case was kept fairly quiet. The police put the man I was staying with in jail and gave me rights as an emancipated minor because of my unique circumstances. The government also sent me a monthly allowance for a place to live, clothes, and food. If I wanted anything else, I had to get a job and earn it." Naru said. "That was when I started wearing the clothes I am wearing now. I was on a limited budget, so I wasn't about to buy anything expensive. That being said I bought baggy and dark clothing that didn't cost too much. The fact that it hid my appearance was just a bonus." Naru said. 'At the time, I wasn't exactly self confident and I didn't like the way I looked.' Naru thought to herself.

"When I turned sixteen, I met my godparents like I mentioned earlier. When they got back from their travels, they looked me up. After that, they have spent as much time with me as possible. They said they were making up for lost time." Naru said. 'Slowly, I began to come out of the shell I was in to protect myself…' Naru thought to herself. "When I was eighteen, I graduated from high school and I got accepted into the University of Konoha. Now, here I am. I am nineteen years old and talking to one of my professors over a cup of coffee." Naru said. She then looked at Kakashi and saw that he was looking at her with a look she had never seen on him before. It wasn't pity. She had seen that enough to be able to pick it out easily. She couldn't quite put her finger on the look Kakashi was giving her.

*Kakashi's POV*

Kakashi had never expected to get a story like that. He expected her to say something a normal young woman her age would, like I am fat and don't want people to see me or it stops annoying guys from trying to ask me out. He had never expected to hear that her parents had died when she was young and she was put into foster care. He also didn't expect to hear that she ran away from the foster home she lived at for four years to press charges against the man she lived with. The woman didn't even call the man her foster father, but if he did something to her to be put in jail for, Kakashi could see why she didn't. He now knew that she was abused, but he didn't know how she was abused or how long and he wasn't about to ask her right now. He knew she probably wouldn't tell him and even if she would tell him, she wouldn't want to tell him in a coffee shop. She would want to talk somewhere that was more private.

He felt her eyes on him. He knew that she hadn't looked at him during the last part of her story. He could tell that she was waiting for him to say or do something. He could guess what she expected him to do. She probably either expected him to pity her or to try to leave because the conversation has suddenly become more serious and less comfortable. He wasn't going to do either. He knew now why he had a gut feeling to spend time with Naru. He was supposed to hear her story and get to know her as more than just his best student. "It seems slightly unfair. My reason was a lot more personal than yours." Naru said. Kakashi looked at her and did his eye smile. "Well, not everyone can have such a major reason for why they hide their appearance." Kakashi said. "I guess not. I can tell from your eyes that you don't pity me." Naru said. Kakashi just looked at her. "There is an emotion I can't quite place that I see in your eyes, but it is not pity like I expected." Naru said. "It isn't curiosity either. Although, I am sure you are curious, but you are also smart enough to know not to ask me right now. You took into account that we are in a coffee shop and what I would have to say isn't coffee shop small talk." Naru said.

"I am glad you don't pity me. Right now, my life is good. I have moved on and I am spending time with my godparents. Sure, my past still affects me, but I don't let it stop me from doing anything I want to do." Naru said. "I can see that. You said you have to work tonight, right?" Kakashi said. "Yeah, I do. Why?" Naru asked. "I would like to spend more time with you today, but it doesn't look like it is going to happen. How about tomorrow?" Kakashi asked. "Well, I have classes. I don't have work though." Naru said. "Good. How about you meet me after my last class? It ends at six. We can get some dinner together." Kakashi said.

"Why? You don't have to spend anymore time with me. All you had to do was spend an hour or two with me because the head of the university insisted. You have met his requirements." Naru said. "I am not doing it because of that. I am doing it because I want to learn more about you. You aren't who you let everyone think you are. I want to learn who the real Naru Uzumaki is." Kakashi said. "Only my friends and people really close to me get to learn that." Naru said. "Let's become friends then." Kakashi said with an eye smile. He felt Naru looking at him. "Okay…let's become friends." Naru said. "I have to go. I will see you tomorrow at six." Naru said as she got up and left the coffee shop. Kakashi watched her leave.


	5. Chapter 5

AN-Hi Everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I am busy with school work. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. Also, the chapter sort of ends abruptly. I couldn't think of another way to end it though. Well, anyways, on with the story…

Legend:

Speaking-"…"

Thinking-'…'

Point of view change-*…*

Chapter 5

*Naru's POV*

Naru arrived at The Sanctuary and got ready to start waiting tables. She was sitting with Ayame as she waited for Jiraiya to open up the bar's doors. "So... is anything new with you?" Ayame asked. "Not really. I met with my professor today for coffee and we talked about a couple things. Then I did some chores at my apartment, got dressed, and came here." Naru said. She decided to leave out the part about how she loved the professor she met and how she told him a little bit about her past. He didn't have any specifics, but he had an idea about what had happened to her.

People began to come in. "Well, let's get up and start getting people's orders." Naru said as she stood up. "Sure thing, Kyuubi." Ayame said with a smile. They both began taking people's orders once they sat down. After about twenty minutes, Naru decided she wanted to sing. She normally waited until it was later, but she decided she wanted to sing early tonight. She signaled Jiraiya to tell him that she was going to sing early and walked up to the stage. She turned off the music that was playing and turned on the karaoke equipment and the microphone. She then grabbed the fish bowl with all the song requests in it.

She pulled out a slip of paper and looked at it. She then walked over to the karaoke tracks and picked the track she wanted out. She then put the track in and walked to the microphone. "I know I am singing a little early tonight, but I really want to sing right now. Hope that is okay with all of you." Naru said with a smile. "The first song is Too Little Too Late by Jojo." Naru said as she hit play.

Mmm Oh

Mmm, Mmm

Come with me

Stay the night

You say the words

But boy it don't feel right

What do you expect me to say?

You know it's just too little too late

You take my hand

And you say you've changed

But boy, you know your begging don't fool me

Because to you, it's just a game

You know it's just too little too late

So let me on down

'Cause time has made me strong

I'm starting to move on

I'm gonna say this now

Your chance has come and gone

And you know

It's just too little too late

A little too wrong

And I can't wait

Boy you know all the right things to say

You know it's just too little too late

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real, it doesn't matter anyway

You know it's just too little too late

Yeah, it's just too little too late

I was young and in love

I gave you everything but it wasn't enough

And now you wanna communicate?

You know it's just too little too late

Go find someone else

In letting you go

I'm loving myself

You gotta problem

But don't come asking me for help

'Cause you know

It's just too little too late

A little too wrong

And I can't wait

Boy you know all the right things to say

You know it's just too little too late

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real, it doesn't matter anyway

You know it's just too little too late

I can love with all of my heart baby

I know I have so much to give

I have so much to give

With a player like you

I don't have a prayer

That's the way to live, Yeah Oh

Mmm, no, it's just too little too late

Yeah

It's just too little too late

A little too wrong

And I can't wait

Boy you know all the right things to say

You know it's just too little too late

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real, it doesn't matter anyway

You know it's just too little too late

You know it's just too little too late

I can't wait

It's just too little too late

A little too wrong

And I can't wait

Boy you know all the right things to say

You know it's just too little too late

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase…

The entire bar was applauding her. Naru just smiled like she always did and walked over to the fish bowl. She picked out a slip of paper and read what it said to herself. She got the karaoke track and put it in. She then walked back to the microphone. "The next song is Stumble by Natasha Bedingfield." Naru said as she hit play.

I'm not the kind of girl you bring to mother  
I'm not the kind of girl you kiss in public  
My manners leave a lot to be desired  
At least I'm not a liar

And I'm not about the subtle innuendo,  
More likely to throw rocks up at your window  
We'll walk on eggshells so you don't hear

The crazy things I'm saying when you get near me  
I'd rather disappear than be faking it, anyway

You like me, yeah, I know it  
You're so transparent  
How you stumble 'round those words so well  
You like me, there I said it  
Don't need a dictionary helping me  
'Cause I can spell

My foot was in my mouth the day I met you  
All my friends they said I'd never get you  
But they don't know it when they see it  
They need glasses to believe it  
They don't understand, so be it  
What can I say, anyway

You like me, yeah, I know it  
You're so transparent  
How you stumble 'round those words, so well  
You like me, there I said it  
Don't need a dictionary helping me

'Cause I can tell

By the way you turn me on to your favorite band  
By the way you pour me coffee when I'm too tired to stand  
The way you lift me up when I'm fading  
Breathe me in when I'm suffocating  
Don't say that it's just because you can

Don't be stupid, thinking I've misjudged you  
I know enough to know when someone trusts you  
Why fight it now  
It isn't gonna hurt you, anyway

You like me and I know it  
You're so transparent  
How you stumble 'round those words, so well  
You like me, there I said it  
Don't need a dictionary helping me  
'Cause I can spell

You like me, yeah, I know it  
You're so transparent  
How you stumble 'round those words  
How you stumble

Everyone clapped for her. Naru looked at everyone and smiled to show them she appreciated it. She then went to the fish bowl and picked out the last slip of paper for the night. She read it to herself and went to get the karaoke track she needed. She got the track and put it in. She then walked back to the microphone and said "This will be my last song for the night. It is Flaws and All by Beyonce." Naru said as she pushed play.

I'm a train wreck in the morning

I'm a bitch in the afternoon

Every now and then without warning

I can be really mean towards you

I'm a puzzle, yes indeed

Ever complex in every way

And all the pieces aren't even in the box

And yet you see the picture clear as day

I don't know why you love me

And that's why I love you

You catch me when I fall

Accept me flaws and all

And that's why I love you

And that's why I love you

And that's why I love you

I neglect you when I'm working

When I need attention I tend to nag

I'm a host of imperfection

And you see past all that

I'm a peasant by some standards

But in your eyes I'm a queen

You see potential in all my flaws

And that's exactly what I need

I don't know why you love me

And that's why I love you

You catch me when I fall

Accept me flaws and all

And that's why I love you

And that's why I love you

And that's why I love you

I don't know why you love me

And that's why I love you

Catch me when I fall

Accept me flaws and all

And that's why I love you

And that's why I love you

And that's why I love you

You, you, you

The bar was once again filled with applause. Naru smiled like she always does. She then turned off the microphone and the karaoke equipment. She turned the other music back on and got off of the stage. She then grabbed a pitcher of beer from Jiraiya to take to a table with two couples.

The rest of the night flew by. Before Naru knew it, she was helping Jiraiya clean up. "Naru, you should get going. You have class tomorrow." Jiraiya said. Naru knew he only called her by her real name because the bar was empty. It was an unwritten rule in the bar that you were only to call her Kyuubi, not Naru, when she was working. "Okay, Jiraiya. Are you sure you don't need help cleaning up?" Naru said. "I'm sure. Now go get some sleep and enjoy your night off tomorrow." Jiraiya said. "I will. Bye." Naru said as she left The Sanctuary.

When she got home to her apartment, she was exhausted, but she had a few things to do before she could go to sleep. First thing Naru did though was take a shower. After that, she got dressed in a hot pink t-shirt, a pair of black pajama pants, and a pair of black fuzzy slippers. They were all gifts from Ayame.

Naru then grabbed her Human Behaviors text book out of her backpack. She hadn't done the reading Kakashi assigned yet. Sighing, Naru opened the book to the page she had to start at and began reading about what makes people take risks and why some people become risk takers, while others prefer to play it safe. Naru was a page away from finishing her reading when she fell asleep in her big comfy armchair.


	6. Chapter 6

AN-To apologize for taking so long to update, I decided to put another chapter up right away. There are no songs in this one for the people that complained. By the way, it isn't plagiarism when you give credit to the person that actually sings the song. Well, enough of that. Hopefully, you will enjoy the chapter!

Legend:

Speaking-"…"

Thinking-'…'

Point of view change-*…*

Chapter 6

*Naru's POV*

When Naru woke up, she saw that she hadn't finished her reading and that she didn't set her alarm. She immediately checked the time and thanked whoever was watching over her that she wasn't running late. She finished her reading and put her book in her backpack. She then got up and started her morning routine. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, put her hair up in a simple twist, and everything else she had to do to get ready for the day. She then put on her long sleeved black shirt, her baggy black sweatpants, her baggy black hoodie, and her pair of black sneakers. She pulled the hood up and looked in the mirror to make sure that her appearance was completely hidden.

She then grabbed her backpack and left her apartment. She lived close enough to the University of Konoha that she always walked there unless the weather was bad or she was running really late. Naru went to the little coffee shop she was at yesterday and bought a cup of coffee and a chocolate chip muffin. She put sugar and coffee creamer in her coffee and then she continued her walk to the University of Konoha. She ate her muffin and drank some of her coffee on the way there. When she arrived, she finished her coffee and went to her first class.

Naru's first class almost bored her to tears. They were talking about the proper procedure when taking an order. Naru liked to keep things simple. Write the order down, get what the customer wanted, and give it to them. They were making taking an order a complicated process when it should really be simple. By the end of the class, Naru had been close to ripping her hair out, not that she let it show. Naru then made it to her second class.

The professor was running a little late, so her three tormentors decided to pick on her fashion sense and how fat she probably was under her clothes. They were about as original as a knock-knock joke you have heard a hundred times. It was that bad. After what seemed like ages, the professor arrived. Naru would have kissed him if it wouldn't have been inappropriate and she wasn't in love with another professor. Unfortunately, her joy didn't last long. The whole class was taken up by a boring discussion on business law. By the time she left that classroom, she was ready to die from boredom. She had always thought it would be impossible to die from boredom, but she had come very close. She had the near death experience she had five minutes before class let out as proof. Dying from boredom is possible.

The only thing that kept her going was the fact that Kakashi's class was next. She thought back to the conversation she had with him at the coffee shop. She was glad that she had that chance to spend time with him. The fact that she was getting together with him at six made her even happier. The only thing she was worried about was that he would want to talk about her past.

When Naru got to her class, she went and sat down in the second row like she always did. She felt her three tormentors sit behind her. 'Why must they sit behind me every time? I would start sitting somewhere else, but I have a feeling they would just follow me.' Naru thought to herself. Naru decided she would actually listen to the insults that they were throwing at her. She was so used to tuning them out that she barely even realized they were insulting her sometimes. Naru turned around and looked at them. She always pays better attention when she is completely focused on the person talking. 'Let the insulting begin.' Naru thought to herself.

"Look at her, Ino. Is it just me or did she get larger since the last time we saw her?" Sakura said. "Oh, it isn't just you. She must have done some serious eating to gain that much weight in one weekend." Ino said. Sasuke just grunted in what seemed like agreement. Sasuke always let the girls handle most of the insulting. He only insulted Naru when he felt the girls missed something. "I bet she is really ugly under that hood. I would push it down, but I am afraid that I would be scarred for life by her face." Sakura said. "I know. I bet she hasn't even had a boyfriend. Who would want to date someone as ugly and fat as her?" Ino said. 'Well, that is true. I have never had a boyfriend, but that was by choice. I have had plenty of offers.' Naru thought to herself. "No guy I know would want to date her. It is sad though. Being a virgin at nineteen…is very sad. I can't help, but feel sorry for her." Sakura said. 'They think I am a virgin?! I wish I was a virgin! I would pray everyday if I could take back what that man did to me…' Naru thought to herself. She felt the tears beginning to form in her eyes. She didn't turn around though. That would let them know that they got to her and they would use that insult none stop then.

"She also wears all those dark clothes. I know black is slimming, but not when you are that large." Ino said. Naru felt the tears running down her face as she thought about her past and how the man she has tried so hard to forget violated her. "The only thing she has going for her is her intelligence. If that was gone, she would be completely worthless." Sakura said. Naru was tired of listening to them. She turned back around and pulled out her human behaviors text book. She began to go over what she read last night as the tears ran down her face. She quickly tuned her tormentors out again. They had done enough damage for one day. She never should have listened to them in the first place. She isn't a glutton for punishment, but she had acted like one. She hadn't thought any of the insults would even affect her anymore. She was wrong.

Ten minutes later, Kakashi walked in and began teaching. He basically talked about the reading. Naru tuned him out. She normally would listen to every word he said, but she needed to pull herself back together. That was more important than anything else at the moment.

*Kakashi's POV*

Kakashi had noticed something was wrong with Naru. He didn't feel her watching him like he normally did. She also somehow seemed sad. He had no clue how he knew this, but he could just sense it. He had to teach his other students before he could worry about her though, so he went through the lesson he had planned. After class, he saw that she hadn't left like everyone else. He walked over to her and sat down in the seat beside her. He looked over at her and wished he knew what was wrong so he could fix it. He didn't know why, but the fact that she was sad made him sad.

"What's wrong? Class ended five minutes ago and you haven't moved an inch." Kakashi said. That seemed to bring Naru out of her daze. He watched her as she gathered her belongings and got up to leave. "You aren't going to tell me what happened, are you?" Kakashi said. Naru just shook her head. "Are you still up for getting together at six?" Kakashi asked. Naru nodded. "Okay. Meet me at the faculty parking lot." Kakashi said. Naru nodded again and left the classroom.

As Kakashi taught his last class of the day, all he could think about was Naru. He was worried about her. When one of his students asked if he was depressed, he just gave them an eye smile and said he was fine. He wasn't depressed. You can't get depressed over what someone else was feeling. Yet, he still couldn't stop himself from feeling sad. He felt like he should be able to stop Naru from feeling sad, but he couldn't do anything. He felt so powerless. He had never cared about how anyone felt before. What was so different about Naru?

Finally, his last class was out and he was about to leave, but he was cornered by a few other professors. Needless to say, he was angry. They were standing in his way of finding out what was making Naru sad and fixing it. He tried to keep a straight face, but he had a feeling he was glaring at his fellow professors and friends.

The people Kakashi was glaring at were two men and a woman. The men's names were Asuma and Gai. The woman's name was Rin. He had been friends with Rin since they were kids, yet here he was, glaring at her over Naru, a woman he barely knew. Something was seriously wrong with him.

Rin seemed to tell that something was wrong with him, but Asuma and Gai seemed oblivious. Although, Asuma might have noticed and just not cared. "My youthful friend! We should all go and spend time doing something youthful together!" Gai said. Gai was way too energetic for his own good.

"No thanks, Gai. I already have plans. You will all have to go ahead without me." Kakashi said. "Oh! That is wonderful! What youthful person beat me to making plans with you?" Gai asked. Asuma and Rin were both looking at him curiously. 'Great…I just hope Naru waits and doesn't leave.' Kakashi thought to himself. "I actually made plans with them myself, Gai." Kakashi said. "Is it a date?" Rin asked curiously. Now that made Kakashi look at her like she was crazy. "No, it is not a date. I can say this with 100% certainty." Kakashi said.

"Oh. I just thought it had to be a date by the glare you were giving us earlier. I thought we must have been holding you up from meeting a beautiful woman and that is why we were being glared at. Guess I was wrong…" Rin said. Kakashi could tell by Rin's tone that she didn't really think she was wrong. "Yes, Rin. You were wrong. You better not go around telling people I had a date. They may get the wrong idea. Besides, I couldn't date this person even if I wanted to." Kakashi said. "Why not?" Asuma asked curiously. "Do I really have to explain?" Kakashi asked. "Yes, Kakashi. You have to explain. You would not give up your free time unless it was important, so spill or you aren't getting out of here." Rin said.

Kakashi had known Rin long enough to know that she wasn't bluffing. "Fine. If you must know, I am getting together with a student. I talked with them the other day, but we didn't get to finish the conversation we were having before she had to leave. Therefore, I set up a time to meet tonight so we could finish the conversation. Happy?" Kakashi said while looking at Rin. "Yes, I am happy. Also, there really is no rule against dating a student. It just isn't done often. So, who is this student? Is she pretty?" Rin asked. Kakashi sighed. "I don't know." Kakashi said. "How can you not know? It is a yes or no question." Rin said. "I don't know because I have never seen her face." Kakashi said. This made all three look at him like he had gone crazy.

"What do you mean? Does she wear a full face mask? I have never seen anyone other than you wear a mask all the time." Asuma said. "If you must know, she wears baggy black clothing. This includes a baggy black hoodie. She always has the hood up and the shadow it creates hides her face." Kakashi said. "I've heard about her. Apparently, she is a great student, but she looks like an emo." Rin said. "It is very unyouthful to never wear any colors." Gai said. "She has her reasons for being unyouthful and wearing black." Kakashi said. All three looked at him. "It isn't my place to tell you. I don't even have all the details. That is why we are getting together tonight. Besides, I don't think she even wanted to tell me, but we made a deal and she honored it." Kakashi said.

"What was the deal?" Asuma asked. "If I told her why I hid my face with a mask, she would tell me why she hid her appearance with baggy clothes." Kakashi said. "Did you tell her both reasons?" Rin asked. Kakashi nodded. "Personally, I think the deal was unfair. My reason was nothing compared to her reason." Kakashi said. This made Rin look at Kakashi. He knew she was probably thinking about what could make him say that about the horror known as fangirls. "Worse than fangirls, huh?" Rin asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Before I let you go, I have to know one more thing." Rin said. "What?" Kakashi said. "Why do you seem so sad? You rarely let anything affect you enough to make you feel sad." Rin said. "You want the truth?" Kakashi asked. "Yes." Rin answered. "Fine, I don't know why, but I am sad because she is sad. I don't even know how I knew she was sad. I couldn't see her face and she never said she was sad, but I sensed it. Ever since her class, I have been unable to shake this sadness. I have a feeling it won't go away until she is happy again and you are preventing me from making that happen." Kakashi said. Rin was shocked. Kakashi never cared that much about anyone, yet here he was, feeling sad because one of his students was sad. There was something special about this girl that made Kakashi care. Rin stepped to the side and said "Get going, Kakashi. You have a girl to go cheer up." Rin said. Kakashi nodded and walked away.

Gai and Asuma looked at her. "What was that about? It is not like Kakashi to get that worked up." Asuma said. Rin smiled at him and Gai. "Fellas, Kakashi is in love. He doesn't realize it yet, but he is in love with his student. Good thing there is no rule against it or he would be in some serious trouble." Rin said. "How can he be in love when he has no clue what she looks like?" Asuma asked. Rin sighed as she thought about how dense guys can be. "Easy, Asuma. He talked to her. He found stuff out about her and she found stuff out about him. They have a connection. You don't need to know what someone looks like to have a connection with them and fall in love. If you did, all Hatake men would have never gotten married because the women didn't know what they looked like." Rin said. Asuma nodded his head in understanding. "So, he has no clue he loves her?" Asuma said. "Nope. He is in the phase where he realizes he cares about her more than he cares about anyone else and he has no clue why. If he can sense her feelings like he says he can, their connection is strong. It shouldn't take too long for Kakashi to figure out he is in love." Rin said. "I am so happy for my youthful friend." Gai said as he cried anime-style tears. Asuma and Rin looked at him. Rin then said "Come on Gai. Let's get a drink to celebrate Kakashi finally falling in love." The three then walked off.

*Naru's POV*

Naru was leaning against the wall by the door that led to the faculty parking lot. She had been waiting for thirty minutes now. She had arrived early and it seemed like Kakashi was running late. She was hoping he would show up on time, but now she realized that she should have known better.

While Kakashi taught his last class, Naru went home and freshened up. She washed her face to get rid of the signs that she was crying and changed her clothes. It was the same type of outfit, except this baggy black hoodie zipped up in the front. She wasn't planning on taking it off, but she liked the option. If she did, Kakashi would see what she really looked like and what size she really is. Her long sleeved shirt is the only thing she was wearing that actually fit. Everything else was too big. The only reason the long sleeved shirt fit was because it was always covered up by her baggy hoodie.

Naru pulled the eighth book in the Icha Icha Paradise series out of her hoodie pocket. She began to read it. She figured she would try reading it in public. Kakashi seemed to like it, so it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. She had just gotten to the good part when she felt someone looking at her. She looked up and saw Kakashi. How she didn't hear him open the door was beyond her comprehension. She could tell he had been standing there for a few minutes, waiting for her to notice he was there.

Naru walked over to him and said "You know, you always have a way of interrupting my reading when I get to the good part." Kakashi laughed. She had never heard him laugh before. She decided she liked how it sounded. "Sorry about that. I guess I will have to work on my timing." Kakashi said. Naru put her book back in her hoodie pocket. "You could try being on time. Then I wouldn't start reading out of boredom and we could completely avoid the problem." Naru said.

"I tried to be on time, but I was cornered by three professors that wanted to spend time with me." Kakashi said. "Sure…" Naru said as she began to walk towards where the cars were parked. "I am telling the truth. That is really the reason I was late. I can even give you names if want to ask them yourself." Kakashi said as he walked beside Naru. "I'll believe you this time, but you can't blame me for not believing you right away. You always lie when you give your excuses for being late." Naru said. "How about I make you a deal?" Kakashi said. "A deal?" Naru said. "Yeah, a deal. I promise when I give you my excuse for being late I will tell you the truth. You will only hear me give a fake excuse when you are in class with everyone else." Kakashi said. "You do realize that you just insinuated that we will be getting together outside of class again." Naru said. "Did I really?" Kakashi said. "Yes, you did." Naru said. Kakashi stopped by a blue Honda and said "Would getting together with me outside of class be such a bad thing?" Naru walked until she was beside the passenger side door and said "No, I don't think it would be a bad thing at all." Kakashi then unlocked the car and they both got in. As they drove away, they didn't see the three people that had been watching them.

"No wonder Kakashi loves her, she reads Icha Icha Paradise. She must be the only woman that doesn't destroy that book on sight." Asuma said. "They were cute together. She even got Kakashi to promise to really tell her why he was late. That is more than he is willing to tell us." Rin said. "I was wrong about her. She and Kakashi make such a youthful couple." Gai said. Rin and Asuma shook their heads. "Let's go, guys. I need a beer." Rin said as she walked towards her car. The other two followed her lead.


	7. Chapter 7

AN- It has been awhile since I have updated this story. This is actually a chapter that has been written for awhile. Not my best writing, but I figured I should at least post the next chapter of this story. Hopefully, you will enjoy it.

Legend:

Speaking-"…"

Thinking-'…'

Point of view change-*…*

Chapter 7

*Kakashi's POV*

Kakashi had been driving for a few minutes now. He was trying to figure out the best way to ask Naru why she was so sad earlier. He also wanted her to tell him more about her past. He decided to start the conversation off on a light note. "Well, the small restaurant I am taking you to is about thirty minutes away from here. I know that is far away, but the food is worth it." Kakashi said. "I am going to hold you to that. If the food sucks, I will blame you for wasting my time for the long drive there." Naru said. Kakashi could tell she was smiling by the way she sounded.

"I know you probably don't want to tell me, but why were you so sad in my class earlier?" Kakashi said. He felt Naru looking at him. She was probably deciding whether she should tell him or not. "I'll tell you. I decided to listen to the stupid insults that people always say to me. One of them hit a nerve. I hadn't expected them to say anything like that. The insult just brought up some memories that I would rather not remember." Naru said. "Well, you are probably going to hate me for this then." Kakashi said. "I figured because we are all alone in this car, you would tell me more about your past." Kakashi said. He heard Naru begin to fidget with her seatbelt.

"I will tell you. You said in the coffee shop that you wanted to know the real me. My past is a part of who I am. No matter how much you may want to, you can't forget your past." Naru said. "Well, let's start with my parents. I told you they died when I was five. That is the truth, but it isn't the whole story. The truth is they were murdered. To be more specific, they were murdered right in front of me…" Naru said. Kakashi could tell that talking about her past was already getting to her. He was about to stop her, but she began to talk again.

"That is why when I was in foster care, I was sent to live with a bunch of different families. No one wanted the screwed up little girl that had nightmares of her parents being murdered every night." Naru said. "So, like I said in the coffee shop, I was sent to live in another foster home when I was ten. I stayed there until I was fourteen and reported what happened to me in the four years of living in that foster home to the police." Naru said. Kakashi saw her tighten her grip on her seatbelt.

"I can tell that giving you a vague overview of what happened isn't going to be enough, so I will tell you what happened in a little more detail. You won't get every detail of my screwed up life, but you will get more than I give most people." Naru said. "At first, living there was great. I finally had a father figure and he seemed to be very understanding about my nightmares. It took a couple of months before things took a turn for the worse." Naru said. "It just started with emotional and physical abuse. Everything I did was wrong and I would get slapped across the face for it. I was ugly, a waste of space, an idiot, and almost any other insult you can think of. As time went on, the physical abuse got worse. He would punch and kick me when ever I did the slightest thing wrong. He always made sure to not hit my face hard enough to bruise, so no one would find out I was being abused. The emotional abuse stayed the same, but it became even more frequent. The man didn't even use my name anymore unless someone else was around." Naru said. Kakashi heard her take a deep breath to get ready for what she was about to say next.

"I am sure you can tell that by this point, I no longer thought of him as a father figure. He lost that right the moment he first slapped me across the face. The reason I never told anyone was because he threatened to hurt my teachers. They were some of the only people that ever had any interest in me. I wasn't about to let anything happen to them if I could prevent it." Naru said. "When I turned twelve, I was beginning to develop like any normal girl would. The man took notice of this and decided it was time to add another type of abuse to my hell of a life. I was raped for the first time the night of my twelfth birthday." Naru said. Kakashi gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Well, I was emotionally, physically, and sexually abused until I couldn't take it anymore. On my fourteenth birthday, I ran straight to the police station and told the officer that was on duty a brief description of my life for the past four years. He asked if I wanted to press charges and I said yes. Social Services tried to come and take me back into their custody and I told the police that I would rather live in the street than go anywhere with them. That is when they brought up the idea of becoming an emancipated minor." Naru said. "Like I said in the coffee shop, I met my godparents when I turned sixteen. By then, I had tried to forget what had happened to me as much as possible. The man was in jail and I was getting on with my life. They had looked me up and asked me about my life. I told them about being in foster care and that I had been abused while in the system. They immediately had started apologizing for not being there. Like I told you earlier, they had been traveling. After that, I didn't have the heart to tell them all the details of my abuse. I just told them that I was physically and emotionally abused and I didn't really want to talk about it. As time passed, I told them more details about my abuse. I still didn't tell them about the sexual abuse though. They still don't know to this day. I just can't seem to find the words to tell them. They already know two-thirds of the story and feel terrible. If they found out the last part, I know they would only feel worse." Naru said. "During high school, I was picked on by everyone. The three people that pick on me now actually went to high school with me. It seems they never matured enough to stop insulting me." Naru said.

"Now, I am a college student. I work part-time to earn some extra money. College isn't cheap after all. I also help my super pervert of a godfather with his books. That is pretty much my life story. I mean, I left out some details here and there, but I think you get the idea that my life was far from great. I also think you realize that my life was screwed up in multiple ways." Naru said. "But, I have moved on for the most part. My bad memories still affect me sometimes, but I try not to let it keep me from living the life I want to live. I refuse to let the bad parts of my life overrule the good parts." Naru said.

Kakashi had not expected what Naru had told him. He had known it would be bad, but not that bad. He was sitting beside a victim of abuse and he had made her relive some of the worst parts of her life. Also, not only did her parents die when she was young, they were murdered and she witnessed it. No one should have had to go through that.

*Naru's POV*

Naru took a deep breath. She had just told Kakashi about her past in more detail. She didn't know why she had told Kakashi about the sexual abuse when she hadn't even told her godparents and best friend. She just somehow felt that she needed to tell Kakashi. She needed to know he accepted her despite her horrible past.

Naru looked over at Kakashi and saw that he was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. Naru reached over with her left hand and put it on top of Kakashi's right hand. She then said "It isn't the steering wheel's fault…" Naru knew it was a bad attempt at humor, but she had to do something to lighten the mood. The mood of the car was downright depressing.

She saw Kakashi loosen his grip on the steering wheel. "Sorry…" Kakashi said. Naru knew he wasn't pitying her and saying he was sorry for what happened to her. He was apologizing for gripping the steering wheel too tight. This made Naru smile. He still didn't pity her. She knew he was angry that she had to go through all of that, but he didn't pity her.

"Thank you." Naru said. "For what?" Kakashi asked. She could tell he hadn't expected her to say that by the look he was giving her. "Thank you for not pitying me after telling you all of that. When I told the police what happened, all of them looked at me with pity. The fact that you didn't is what I am thanking you for." Naru said. Kakashi nodded his head. "You're welcome. I would never look at you with pity, Naru. Compassion, but never pity." Kakashi said.

"So, anything sad happen in your life? I feel like I have earned at least one sad story about your life after my depressing life story." Naru said. "Okay, I will tell you about one of the saddest days of my life. Sound fair?" Kakashi asked. Naru nodded. "Okay, I was just twelve at the time. That would make you about two at the time…" Kakashi said. "You just had to mention the age difference…" Naru said. She saw Kakashi smile under his mask as he said "Yes, I did." "As I was saying before I was interrupted, I was twelve when one of the saddest days of my life happened. My friends, Rin and Obito, and I were swimming in the large pond near our houses. I am sure you met Rin. She is a professor at the University of Konoha like I am." Kakashi said. Naru nodded.

"Well, we had been swimming for awhile, when Rin and I decided to take a break for lunch. We tried to convince Obito to come with us, but he insisted on staying in the pond. When we got back an hour later, Obito was no where to be found. At first, we thought he had gone home, but then we saw his stuff was still there. We decided to go and check at his house anyways. His parents said he wasn't there and asked us what happened. We told them the whole story and they called the police. People searched everywhere for him while the police dragged the bottom of the pond. After what seemed like ages, they found our friend's body. Apparently, he had gotten his swimming trunks caught on something in the water and was unable to get free. He drowned. Both Rin and I felt so guilty, even after our parents and Obito's parents said that it wasn't our fault and there was nothing we could have done. I still feel a little guilty to this day…" Kakashi said.

Naru didn't know what to say. She knew that saying she was sorry for his loss wouldn't mean anything. She decided to show him what she wanted to say through actions, not words. She grabbed Kakashi's right hand with her left hand and removed it from the steering wheel. She then held his hand for a second before lacing their fingers together. She knew it was an intimate gesture, but she had a feeling it was what he needed. He needed to know someone cared.

*Kakashi's POV*

Kakashi looked at his hand and Naru's. They seemed to fit together perfectly. He also realized how small Naru's hand was compared to his. He knew that Naru was showing him that she had listened to his story. She was also showing him that she knew that saying that she was sorry for his loss wasn't enough. She was showing him that she cared about him. He had never thought any woman could show him that much caring through one simple gesture.

Kakashi had been intimate with women before. He had never let them see his face though. He always had the lights turned off so it was pitch black. The women had never cared about him. They just wanted sex and that was fine with him because he didn't care about them either.

Now, here he was, caring about a woman whose face he had never seen and was his student and it seemed she cared about him too. Kakashi was beginning to realize that this was no longer a teacher-student relationship. It was much more. He wasn't sure if it was a really close friendship or more than that. Until he figured it out, he decided he would keep it as a friendship.

Kakashi saw the small Italian restaurant he was taking Naru to come into view. He pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. He then sat there for a minute to just enjoy the feel of Naru's hand in his. He then let go of Naru's hand and said "We are here and I promise that the drive was worth it." Naru and Kakashi got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. They were taken to a small table near the back of the restaurant.

*Naru's POV*

Naru was waiting for their waiter to come. What she hadn't expected was the chef to come out and greet them personally. The chef was a plump old man that looked like he had enjoyed his fair share of Italian food. "Kakashi, it's good to see you. You haven't stopped by for a couple months. I was beginning to think you died." The man said before he turned his attention to Naru. "You brought a guest? Now, that isn't like you Kakashi, but I am not about to complain about more business. So, what is your guest's name?" The man asked Kakashi. "Her name is Naru. She is my best student, so I decided to treat her to some of your cooking." Kakashi said. The man turned to Naru and said "It is a pleasure to meet you, Naru. My name is Tony and I am the chef here. I can guarantee you will enjoy the meal." The man said.

"Do you guys know what you want to eat?" Tony asked. "I think I will have a glass of water and your famous spaghetti." Kakashi said. "I'll have the same." Naru said. "You won't be disappointed. My spaghetti is the best in existence." Tony said as he walked away. Naru smiled as she watched him walk off. She then turned her attention back to Kakashi.

"How are you going to eat without me seeing your face? I don't think the menu trick will work this time." Naru said. "You are right. I am not used to eating with people. Normally I eat by myself. The mask issue is why Tony always sits me in the back where it is dark." Kakashi said. Naru began to think about it for a few seconds. "I know what I can do so you can eat, but it may cause me to be a messy eater. As long as you can excuse my bad manners, I am willing to do it." Naru said. "I will excuse your bad manners, but what are you going to do?" Kakashi said.

Naru grabbed on of the fabric napkins off of the table and put her head down. She then tied it around her eyes like a blindfold. Once she was blindfolded, she made sure her hood was still hiding her appearance. She then brought her head back up. "There. I can't see a thing now. It will make for a messy eating experience, but at least you can eat this way." Naru said. "How can I be sure you aren't lying just to see my face?" Kakashi asked. "You should know the answer to that. I hide my appearance just like you do. I wouldn't lie just to see your face when I know you have a good reason to hide it. I won't break your trust." Naru said. "Also, when the food gets here, you can watch me attempt to eat blindfolded before you take your mask off." Naru said.

A few minutes later, Tony came back with their water and food. He noticed that Naru didn't look at him. "What's wrong with her?" Tony asked. "She is blindfolded so that I can take my mask off to eat." Kakashi said. "Are you serious? She is willing to try to eat spaghetti blindfolded just so you can eat?" Tony said. "Yes, she is." Kakashi said. "Well, I wish you luck with that…" Tony said before he walked away.

*Kakashi's POV*

Kakashi watched as Naru felt around for her glass of water. He pushed it towards her hand. He watched as she picked it up and took a sip. She then went to sit it on the table, but she almost put it in her spaghetti. Kakashi stopped her just in time and took the water from her. He then sat it down on the table. Kakashi now completely believed she was blindfolded. He watched as she felt around for her fork. Her fingers went right in her spaghetti. He then watched as she looked around for a napkin. He handed her his napkin.

"Thanks." Naru said. "You're welcome." Kakashi said as he pulled down his mask. He then picked up Naru's fork and handed it to her. He then began to eat his spaghetti. While eating, he watched Naru attempt to eat. By the time he was finished eating, Naru had only had four bites of food. Thankfully, none of it fell on her.

Kakashi took a sip of his water and wiped his mouth off with his napkin. He then watched as his dinner companion struggled to eat blindfolded for a couple more minutes. Finally, he took pity on her. He pulled his mask back up and said "I am done eating. You can take the blindfold off." He watched as she reached up and untied her blindfold. He noticed how careful she was to make sure her face was hidden the whole time. Kakashi watched Naru sit her napkin to the side and begin to eat normally.

A few minutes later, Tony decided to come to the table. "So, I see she was able to take the blindfold off after you finished. You should be thankful. If I had asked my wife to do that, she would have told me to wait until she was finished. You are lucky to have such a nice student, Kakashi." Tony said. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. He knew for a fact Rin would have never done that for him and they had been friends for years. That was actually the reason he never ate dinner with Rin.

"So, how was the food?" Tony asked. "Delicious as usual." Kakashi said. He then saw Tony look at Naru for her answer. He watched as Naru finished chewing and said "So far, it has been delicious. This is definitely the best spaghetti I have ever had." Tony smiled a huge smile and said "Kakashi, you have to bring this girl again. She has great taste when it comes to food." Kakashi nodded his head. He knew that if he said no, Tony would only bug him until he agreed. Once Tony took a liking to someone, there was no way to stop him from seeing them again. "Here is your check. Pay on your way out. It was a pleasure to meet you, Naru. I hope to see you both again very soon." Tony said before he sat the check on the table. Tony then walked away.

Kakashi waited for Naru to finish eating. Once she was done, he grabbed the check and walked toward the front door. He knew Naru was following him. He paid the woman behind the cash register and walked out of the restaurant. He held the door open for Naru. Once she was outside, he let the door close. "Who ever said chivalry was dead obviously didn't meet you." Naru said as she walked towards his car. Kakashi unlocked his car and got in. Naru got in the passenger side. "So, was it worth the drive?" Kakashi asked Naru as he started the car. "Definitely." Naru said as Kakashi pulled out of the parking lot.

Kakashi turned on the radio and they listened to music until they got close to the university. "Okay, so where do you live?" Kakashi asked. "Drive to the coffee shop we met at and keep going. I will tell you when to stop." Naru said. Kakashi followed Naru's directions and before he knew it, they were in front of Naru's apartment building.

*Naru's POV*

Naru looked at Kakashi and smiled. She knew he couldn't see it, but she had a feeling he would know she was smiling. "Thank you for treating me to dinner, Kakashi" Naru said. She didn't know when she decided to drop the honorific, but she liked just saying his name with no sensei attached. "It was my pleasure, Naru. I will see you next time we have class." Kakashi said. "Definitely. Good night, Kakashi." Naru said as she opened the car door and got out. "Good night, Naru." Kakashi said right before Naru closed the door.

Naru walked into her apartment building and went straight to her apartment. When she got into her apartment, she turned the light on and looked out the window just in time to watch Kakashi drive away. Naru smiled to herself. She then went to take a shower and get ready for bed. Even though she didn't have Kakashi's class tomorrow, she still had to go to school.


	8. Chapter 8

AN-Chapter 8! There is a small time skip. It will be about a month after Kakashi and Naru's dinner at the small Italian restaurant.

Legend:

Speaking-"…"

Thinking-'…'

Point of view change-*…*

Chapter 8

*Naru's POV*

It has been about a month since Naru had started getting together with Kakashi. Naru knew they weren't dating because Kakashi never asked her out on a date. He just asked if she wanted to get together sometime. She has gotten together with Kakashi four times since the time she had dinner with him at the Italian restaurant. They never kissed or anything like that. They held hands and hugged each other, but that's it. Naru had no clue what type of relationship she had with him. Was it a friendship? Was it something else?

Naru knew she loved him, but if all he thought of her as was a friend, she was fine with that. Anything was better that not being noticed by him at all. Today was Naru's last day of classes for her spring semester. That meant it was her last day in Kakashi's class. She was nervous. Would he stop spending time with her if she was no longer his student? Was their bond that flimsy?

Naru shook that thought out of her head. She didn't have time to think like that. She had to get to Kakashi's class in less than five minutes or she would be late. As Naru walked, she looked at all the couples holding hands, kissing, and walking around the university together. It seemed that almost everyone had someone to love them other than her. She knew this wasn't true, but the uncertainty about her relationship with Kakashi was beginning to get to her. She didn't like that she couldn't fit it into a specific category. It didn't fit in the friendship category; it was too strong of an attraction. It didn't fit in the romance category; Kakashi never even said they were dating. It was in the category known as the unknown category. Basically, the category she put things in when they didn't fit anywhere else.

Naru arrived at her classroom and took a seat in the back. She was not in the mood to sit in the second row today. It was just the final test today anyways, so it's not like she would have to be near the front to take good notes. She pulled out her book to get some last minute studying time in. She knew she was ready, but it didn't hurt to do a little extra studying. Naru heard her three tormentors arrive. When they saw she was sitting in the very back, they sat down in the row right in front of her. They followed her just like she thought they would. It seemed they really wanted to make her miserable.

Naru just tuned them out. She had learned her lesson last time. Even stupid insults can strike a nerve and bring bad memories to the surface. She did not want to go through that again. She studied until it was exactly twenty minutes after class was supposed to start. She was so used to Kakashi's habit of being late that she now changed her schedule to fit in with his. It was a lot easier than trying to make him show up on time. Naru put her book away and waited for the man she loved to show up.

*Kakashi's POV*

Kakashi walked into his classroom and gave everyone his famous eye smile. "Sorry I am late. I ran into a group of environmentalists that wanted me to sign their petition. I wanted to be informed before signing anything so I had them explain what the petition was for in great detail. It took a lot longer than I expected…" Kakashi said. He then looked at everyone in the class. He noticed that Naru wasn't in her usual seat. He looked around until he spotted her in the very back row. He wondered why she switched seats, but he didn't have time to think about it right now.

"Well, as you all know, today is the final. I hope all of you studied. You are my best class, so I expect all of you to get good grades. Come to the front and I will hand you your test." Kakashi said. All of his students came down and got their test. Naru was the last one to come to get her test. He grabbed a packet of papers that was separate from the other tests and handed it to her. He then watched as she went back to her seat.

'All that there is to do now is wait.' Kakashi thought to himself. He sat down behind his desk and pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book. He began to read at the part he had stopped at during his last class.

*Naru's POV*

Naru was reading the packet of papers Kakashi had handed her. The first page said "For Naru Uzumaki's eyes only!" After she read that, she flipped to the next page and began to read it. It said "Naru, I am sorry, but you will not be taking your final right now. I will explain why after class. Just stay behind like you always do. To keep you occupied for the rest of the class, I gave you another test I made personally. It is a test on the Icha Icha Paradise series. I expect you to get every question right because you are the author's goddaughter. Good luck. Kakashi"

After reading the note from Kakashi, Naru flipped the page. Sure enough, she saw a page of questions about her godfather's books. Naru got out a pencil and started answering the questions. She had nothing better to do anyway. It wasn't like she could take her final.

Naru finished her test early because she was very familiar with her godfather's books. She waited the rest of the time until the class was over.

*Kakashi's POV*

"Okay. Class is over. Put your tests on my desks before you leave. Congratulations, you are done with my class." Kakashi said. Kakashi then watched all of his students leave, but one. The one he cared about the most.

He watched as Naru walked over to him and handed him the test he had given her. "You can grade it, but I guarantee I got all of them right, Kakashi-sensei." Naru said. "You can drop the sensei. No one is around and I am no longer your professor." Kakashi said. "Actually, you are still my professor because I didn't take my final yet. Speaking of my final, why didn't I take it with the rest of the class?" Naru asked.

"The reason you didn't take your final is because you have to take a final that was made for you by a professor other than me. You will take your final in the head of the university's office." Kakashi said. "Why do I need a test made by another professor? Why couldn't I just take the test you gave everyone else? I am sure if it was good enough for them, it is good enough for me." Naru said. "That is also my fault. I told the head of the university about our relationship and he decided to make sure that you were actually earning your grades." Kakashi said. "Our relationship? What about our relationship and why did you mention it to the head of the university?" Naru said. He was about to answer when Naru interrupted him. "He thinks I cheated. Just because I spend time with you outside of class doesn't mean you gave me the answers to your tests. I earned each and every grade I got. I study hard to keep my Grade Point Average up and he has the nerve to accuse me of cheating!" Naru said.

"I know you earned all of your grades. You were my best student before we spent time together out of class and you still are my best student." Kakashi said. "Also, I mentioned our relationship to the head of the university so that if anyone ever found out, they wouldn't question the grades you got in my class." Kakashi said. "What did you say about our relationship to the head of the university, Kakashi?" Naru asked.

'Well, here it goes. She will either take this really well and say yes, or take it really bad and say no. Only one way to find out…' Kakashi thought to himself. "Well, I told him that you weren't able to go on our class outing, so I took you out to have coffee. I told him that we weren't able to finish our conversation because you had to go, so I took you out to dinner soon after that. I then told him that I have continued to get together with you over the past month and that I planned to ask you a question. Once he heard all that, he decided to have you take a final made by another professor in his office." Kakashi said.

Naru stood there for a minute before she said "What question do you want to ask me?" "You always were perceptive." Kakashi said. "I wanted to ask you a couple questions actually. The first is what do you think our relationship is?" Kakashi said. "To be honest, I don't know. It is too different from the other relationships I have with other people, so I don't know what our relationship is." Naru said. "Okay. My next question is would you continue this relationship if it got more serious?" Kakashi asked. "Yes." Naru said right away. She didn't even hesitate a little. "Are you sure?" Kakashi asked. "I am positive. I may not have a category to put our relationship in, but it is important to me and I am not going to just throw it away because things get more serious." Naru said.

"Okay. If I showed you what my face looks like, would you show me what you really look like?" Kakashi asked. Naru thought about it for a second before she said "Yes. It is only fair. If I got to see your face, you should be able to see mine." "Now, I will ask the question that I told the head of the university I was going to ask you. Would you go out with me? Not just get together with me, but go out on dates with me. Would you be my girlfriend?" Kakashi asked.

*Naru's POV*

Naru couldn't believe it. The man she loved just asked her to be his girlfriend. Never in a million years did she think this would be happening. When she started hearing his questions, she thought he might be heading in this direction, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Now, here she was, speechless, because Kakashi asked her to actually date him.

"Naru, am I supposed to take your silence as a yes or a no? A one syllable answer is all I am asking for." Kakashi said. Naru looked at him and smiled. She knew he couldn't see it, but she couldn't help it. She had to smile at him. "Yes, Kakashi. I will be your girlfriend as long as you agree to be my boyfriend." Naru said. "It's a deal. Well, let's go tell the head of the university the good news. That way you can take your final and we won't have to be professor and student any more." Kakashi said. "Sounds great." Naru said as she followed Kakashi as he led her to the head of the university's office. When they walked into the office, Naru saw a balding man in a nice suit sitting behind the desk and three people standing to the side of the room. The first person was a guy in a green suit with black hair cut in a bowl cut. The second person was a guy with dark brown hair and a beard. The third person was a woman with shoulder length brown hair. "Hey everyone." Kakashi said. "So, how did it go? What did she say?" the brown haired woman asked as she looked at Kakashi expectantly. "I said yes." Naru said as she stepped out from behind Kakashi. Before Naru knew what happened, the woman had her in a bone crushing hug. She gave Kakashi a please save me look. She knew he couldn't see it, but she prayed he'd get the idea.

"Rin, please stop choking her. She has a test to take and if she fails because she can't get enough oxygen to her brain, I will blame you." Kakashi said. Rin let Naru go. Naru took a deep breath and thanked Kakashi mentally. She couldn't speak at the moment. "Naru, the girl who almost suffocated you is my friend, Rin. The guy with the beard is my friend, Asuma, and the guy in green is my friend, Gai." Kakashi said. Naru waved at them because she still couldn't speak. She was too busy breathing in as much air as she could.

"It is a pleasure to meet you finally, Naru. You are even more youthful in person!" Gai said. "Youthful?" Naru said while looking at Kakashi. "To Gai, almost everything is youthful. I'm youthful, Rin's youthful, that desk is youthful…" Kakashi said. "I get it." Naru said.

"Sorry about hugging you so hard. I am just so happy. Kakashi finally has a girlfriend. We thought the day would never come…" Rin said. "She is overreacting." Kakashi said to Naru. "I am not." Rin said. The head of the university cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Well, everyone leave the room, but Naru. The final is on my desk. You have an hour and a half." The head of the university said before leading everybody into the hall. After everyone was gone, Naru put her backpack down on the floor. She then grabbed her test from the desk. She saw the test answers were in an envelope right by the test. It was like the head of the university was asking her to cheat. Maybe he was. Naru pushed the envelope to the side and picked up a pencil. "I hope he doesn't mind if I borrow a pencil." Naru said to herself. She then began to look over the test.

*Kakashi's POV*

He was with the head of the university and his three friends. They were in the observation room that was beside the office. It allowed you to hear and see inside the office, but the people in the office couldn't hear or see you. It was just like a one way mirror at a police station. It was used to make sure students taking tests in the head of the university's office didn't cheat. The head of the university always left the answers in a clearly marked envelope. He was basically asking anyone taking a test in his office to cheat.

The head of the university looked disappointed when Naru pushed the envelope to the side. Kakashi sighed and said "I could have told you she wouldn't have fallen for that." Everyone looked at him. "What? Only an idiot would fall for something that is clearly a trap. She is smart. When she heard you thought she cheated, she was insulted. She proceeded to tell me how she studied hard to keep her Grade Point Average up and that she earned each and every grade she got. Also, she is my best student. She doesn't need help from me or to cheat to get a good grade." Kakashi said.

They then heard Naru start to talk. "They call this a final? This is way too easy to be my final." Naru said. "I wish they had let me take Kakashi's test. At least that would have been a little challenging. That Icha Icha Paradise test Kakashi gave me was harder than this. That is saying something because I am the author's goddaughter and that test was a piece of cake for me." Naru said as she started to answer the questions.

Everyone looked at Kakashi. "What? I had to give her something to do while everyone else was taking their final. I figured I'd test her on her knowledge of the Icha Icha Paradise series. Speaking of which, I never checked to see if she got them all right." Kakashi said as he pulled a folded up packet of papers out of his pocket. He began to check the answers. "The perverted author of that book series is her godfather?" Rin asked. "Yes. Although, she calls her godfather a super pervert. She says that all the perverts she has ever met pale in comparison to him." Kakashi said.

Kakashi took a few more minutes to grade the test before he said "She got them all right. She knows her godfather's books so well that she got a 100% on this test." Rin shook her head and said "She really is a perfect match for you…" "Do you think I would be going through all of this if she wasn't?" Kakashi asked her. Rin just smiled at him and said "It is nice to see you caring so much about someone. Does she know you love her yet?" "No. I figured I should ask her out first. I will tell her when it is the right time." Kakashi said. "Your love is so youthful…" Gai said as anime style tears ran down his cheeks. "Thanks Gai…" Kakashi said.

"I would appreciate it if you all kept the fact that Naru and I are dating quiet. I don't want anyone to know yet." Kakashi said. His three friends nodded. Kakashi looked at the head of the university and said "I can count on you to keep quiet, right?" "Of course. I would never betray the trust of one of the professors that work here." the head of the university said. "I will hold you to that…" Kakashi said. It wasn't a threat. Kakashi wasn't dumb enough to threaten his boss. It was just a statement. He had made sure not to say it in a threatening tone of voice so his boss wouldn't confuse it as a threat.

After twenty minutes of watching Naru answering the questions on her final, she finally put her pencil down. "That was sad. I only needed about one-third of the time I was allowed to complete my test." Naru said. "I wonder what I should do for the rest of the time…" Naru said to herself.

"I think we should go back to your office now. Making her wait over an hour just because she finished the test quickly is pointless." Kakashi said. They all agreed with him and they made their way to the head of the university's office. When they got there, Naru was sitting in her chair and reading Icha Icha Paradise.

*Naru's POV*

"Kakashi, what did I tell you about interrupting my reading when I am getting to the good part?" Naru said. "Sorry, Naru. It was unavoidable and this time it wasn't because I was late. It was because I was early." Kakashi said. Naru just sighed at her boyfriend's behavior. She was getting used to thinking of him as her boyfriend. She liked that they were more than just friends and he cared about her enough to want to date her. Naru put her book away and said "So, who wants to grade my test? I guarantee that I passed it. May I ask who made the test? It was way too easy, but who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth? I am sure I would have passed even if it was harder anyways."

"I am sure you would have. You weren't my best student for no reason after all." Kakashi said. "Guess what?" Naru said. "What?" Kakashi asked. "We are officially no longer professor and student. Isn't it great?" Naru said. "It is wonderful. Now we can only hope you don't take anymore of my classes so we don't have to do this again." Kakashi said. "You make it sound like this was bad. I enjoyed myself. I got an easy final, I got to show the head of the university that I am not dumb enough to fall for that stupid trap, and I proved that I earned each and every grade I got." Naru said. "Well, I am glad you enjoyed it." Kakashi said.

"I would love to stay, but I have some things I have to take care of." Naru said. She then pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. She wrote something down and said "Kakashi, I want you to meet me here tomorrow morning at nine. Bring coffee and breakfast if you want to be let in. Please try to show up on time. It will be worth it. I promise." She ripped the piece of paper she wrote on off the pad of paper and handed it to Kakashi. She put her pad of paper and pen in her backpack before she put it on her back.

"Thanks for allowing me to take this test to prove that I didn't cheat and that Kakashi never gave me the answers to his tests. It was nice meeting you Rin, Asuma, and Gai. I hope to see you guys again. It was nice meeting the head of the university too. I don't plan to see you again though because students normally only see you when they are in trouble." Naru said. "Do you need me for anything else?" Naru said as she looked at the head of the university. He shook his head. "Then I am going to leave. I have some planning to do…" Naru said as she left the office.

*Kakashi's POV*

He watched the head of the university walk over to his desk and pick up the final Naru just took. "I don't understand how she thought this was easy. It is the standard difficulty for a final in human behaviors." the head of the university said. "That explains it then." Kakashi said. Everyone looked at him. "What do you mean?" Rin asked. "Do you guys promise that this never leaves the room?" Kakashi said. All four of them nodded their heads. "Naru was very good when it came to learning about human behavior. I figured this out very early on in the class. She always finished the tests way before anyone else did. She didn't hand it in until the end to keep people from noticing, but I noticed. When I saw that she got all the answers right, I decided that I needed to give her a harder test. As the class went on, her tests got harder and harder. Instead of all multiple choice questions, I would give her some essay questions. I would also make the questions more difficult. I even made her tests longer. Eventually, I got to a difficulty that made her take the entire time to finish the tests. She was probably expecting something a lot more difficult than the test in your hands." Kakashi said.

"You gave the woman you are dating harder tests on purpose?" the head of the university said. "First of all, we weren't dating at the time. Second, we only started spending time together about a month ago. I made her tests harder before I started caring about her as more than a student. If I suddenly made them easier, she would have questioned me and told me to stop giving her easier tests just because of our relationship. That is why I just kept her tests more difficult than everyone else's. She wasn't bored and no one can ever accuse me of going easy on her because I care about her." Kakashi said. "Does she have any idea that you gave her harder tests?" Rin asked. "I don't think so. She always focused on her own work. She never really worried about anyone else's." Kakashi said.

"I have heard of professors giving students they are dating easier tests, but never harder tests…" the head of the university said. "Well, I rarely do what people expect of me. As a professor, people expect me to be serious and professional. I arrive to class late and took my students on a class outing to a bar. As a man, people expect me to chase after women. I avoid most women by wearing a mask and reading Icha Icha Paradise in public." Kakashi said.

"As a boyfriend, I will be expected to care about my girlfriend and spend time with her. This is the one time I plan on meeting people's expectations. I am not about to screw up the relationship with the only woman I have ever loved." Kakashi said. "You took your class to a bar?" the head of the university said. "Yes, I did. They are over eighteen and they didn't drink any alcoholic beverages. I heard there was a really good singer at the bar, so I decided to go hear her sing with my students." Kakashi said. "So, are you going to grade the test? I want to be able to tell her that she passed tomorrow when I see her." Kakashi said.

The head of the university grabbed the envelope with the answers in it and opened it. He graded the test and said "She got a 100%. She didn't get one question wrong." "It looks like she is still my best student in that course then. Well, I should get going. I have to grade my other students' tests so I can post the grades. Can I have that test to put with the others?" Kakashi said. The head of the university handed him the test and said "Here you go. I don't think I will question you about helping your students cheat again." "I doubt you will. The only reason you did this time was because I wanted to start dating one of my students. I can tell you right now that she is the only student that I plan on dating." Kakashi said.

He looked at his friends and said "I will see you guys later." He then looked at the head of the university and said "It was a pleasure seeing you today." Kakashi then walked out of the office.


	9. Chapter 9

AN- I know it has been a long time since I posted anything, but here is another chapter. It has been written for awhile. It was just on my flash drive waiting for me to put it up on this website. I like to think my writing has improved since I wrote this, but I am still going to post it anyway. I hope you enjoy it.

Legend:

Speaking-"…"

Thinking-'…'

Point of view change-*…*

Chapter 9

*Kakashi's POV*

It was 8:55 a.m. and Kakashi was making his way to the address Naru had given him. Naru had promised him that showing up on time would be worth it, so he decided he wouldn't be late for once. He was carrying two coffees and two blueberry muffins from the little coffee shop. He believed her when she said that she wouldn't let him in if he didn't bring coffee and breakfast.

Kakashi realized that he was near The Sanctuary, the bar he had taken his students to. He kept looking at the addresses posted by each door he passed. He had yet to come to the one he was looking for. Eventually, he was standing in front The Sanctuary. He looked at the address and saw it was the same address Naru had given him. 'Why does Naru want me to come to a bar? Also, it isn't even open. How was she able to get in?' Kakashi thought to himself. He knocked gently on the door and waited. He saw Naru walking towards the door. He gestured to the coffee and the bag with the muffins in it to show he had kept his end of the bargain. Now she had to keep her end of the bargain by letting him in.

He watched as Naru reached out and unlocked the door. She pulled the door open and said "Good Morning, Kakashi. I am glad you made it on time." Kakashi walked in and waited as Naru closed the door and locked it. She then led him to a table that was right in front of the stage. He put the coffee and food down and took a seat. Naru sat down across from him.

"So, how were you able to get into one of the best bars of Konoha when it was closed?" Kakashi asked. "Oh, that was easy. I told you that my godfather wrote Icha Icha Paradise, but that isn't the only thing he does to earn money. He actually owns this bar. His name is Jiraiya. You probably saw him when you came here with the rest of the class. Being his goddaughter, I have a set of keys to use." Naru said." "Your godfather owns The Sanctuary?" Kakashi said. Naru nodded and said "Yeah. He actually told me that he expects me to take over running the bar when he decides to retire. That is the main reason I am taking business courses. I will eventually be running a bar and I will need to know how everything works."

"So, why did you want me to meet you here?" Kakashi asked. "That is simple. Now that we are dating, I think we both want to know what the person we are dating really looks like. During the day, this place is deserted. No one will bother us and we don't have to worry about anyone else seeing. The video cameras are always turned off during the day, so you don't have to worry about them. Plus, this is the perfect place for me to show you what I really look like. You will understand later." Naru said. "So, how do you want to do this?" Kakashi asked.

"That is also simple. You will have to pull your mask down to eat breakfast with me, so I will see your appearance first. After breakfast, I have a special way to show you what I really look like. You will just have to be patient and wait." Naru said. 'Figures I have to go first…' Kakashi thought to himself. "Fine. We will do it your way…" Kakashi said. He passed Naru a coffee and gave her one of the muffins. He then took his coffee and grabbed a muffin for himself. Kakashi and Naru both put some sugar and some coffee creamer in their coffee. Kakashi then reach up and pulled down his mask. He then took a sip of coffee.

*Naru's POV*

Naru was shocked. Kakashi was even better looking than she had ever imagined. He had to be the best looking guy she had ever laid eyes on. Kakashi noticed that Naru hadn't moved since he took his mask off. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing. I am just shocked that I am sitting across from a god among men." Naru said. Kakashi smiled. It was a real smile too. Not one of the eye smiles he always does. Seeing him smile made Naru's heart beat faster. His smile made him look even better than he already did.

"I promise you that I am not a god among men, but I think you can understand why I wear the mask now." Kakashi said. "Definitely. The fangirls that you would attract and what they would do is a very scary thought." Naru said. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. Naru took a sip of her coffee before she began to eat her muffin. Before Naru knew it, they were both finished eating. "I guess it is time to reveal what I really look like then…" Naru said as she stood up. "Please get up." Naru told Kakashi. Kakashi stood up like she asked. Naru moved his chair so it was facing the stage. "Alright, now sit down and close your eyes." Naru said. Kakashi just looked at her. "I am serious. If you don't do it, then I won't show you what I look like." Naru said.

Naru watched as Kakashi sat down and closed his eyes. "Don't open them until I tell you to." Naru said. Kakashi nodded his head. Naru made sure that his eyes were still closed before she took off her hoodie and put it on her chair. She then let her hair down so it reached her waist. She was wearing a blue tank top that matched the color of her eyes. The tank top fit her perfectly and showed off her upper body. She had put it on under her hoodie because she knew she would be showing Kakashi what she really looked like and she wanted to look good. She was wearing her baggy black sweatpants that hung low on her hips. She was also wearing her black sneakers.

Naru looked good in her opinion. She walked onto the stage and turned to make sure Kakashi's eyes were still closed. They were. She smiled at how obedient her boyfriend was being. She knew it was only because he really wanted to see what she looked like. Naru then turned on the karaoke equipment and the microphone. She was going to sing to Kakashi.

She looked for the karaoke track that she wanted. When she found it, she put it in and walked up to the microphone. Naru looked at Kakashi one more time to make sure his eyes were closed. "You can't look yet, but you can after I start singing…" Naru said. "You sing?" Kakashi asked. "Yes, I sing. I am a wonderful singer in fact. Don't open your eyes until I start singing, okay?" Naru said. Kakashi nodded while keeping his eyes closed. "Just in case you want to know, I am going to sing If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys." Naru said. Naru then looked straight at Kakashi and hit play.

Mmmm, Mmmm

Oh, Mmmm

Some people live for the fortune

Some people live just for the fame

Some people live for the power, yeah

Some people live just to play the game

Some people think that the physical things

Define what's within

I've been there before

But that life's a bore

So full of the superficial

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you, baby

If I ain't got you, baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you, yeah

Some people search for a fountain

Promises forever young

Some people need three dozen roses

And that's the only way to prove you love them

Hand me the world on a silver platter

And what good would it be?

With no one to share

With no one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you, baby

If I ain't got you, baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you, you, you

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you, baby

If I ain't got you, baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you, yeah

If I ain't got you with me, baby

Said nothing in this whole wide world

Don't mean a thing

If I ain't got you with me, baby

Naru turned off the microphone and the karaoke equipment. She the walked to the edge of the stage and waited for Kakashi to say something.

*Kakashi's POV*

Kakashi couldn't believe it. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was standing in front of him. It was the same woman he had thought would never be interested in him. It was also the woman that had turned down 46 proposals and 108 date offers. The woman he loved, Naru Uzumaki, was Kyuubi, the waitress and singer that worked at The Sanctuary.

Naru was still 5'4", but it seemed to suit her a lot more now that she wasn't completely covered in baggy clothing. Her wavy golden blonde hair flowed down to her waist and her deep blue eyes were looking straight at him. She was wearing a blue tank top that was the same color as her eyes. It fit her perfectly and showed off her toned upper body. She was still wearing baggy black sweatpants, but they hung low on her hips. Her black sneakers wear also still on. Kakashi couldn't believe how much a person's appearance could change by just taking off a hoodie.

It seemed that Naru got tired of waiting for him to say something because she got off of the stage and began to walk towards Kakashi. She stopped right in front of him and said "So, what do you think? I bet you never expected me to be Kyuubi, the singer and one of the waitresses of this bar." "You are right. I never expected you to be Kyuubi, the woman who has turned down 46 proposals and 108 dates." Kakashi said. "That number is wrong. It has been about a month since you got that number. I am now the woman who has turned down 48 proposals and 128 dates. I did accept one date though, not that anyone in this bar will ever know it if I can avoid telling them." Naru said with a smile. Kakashi looked at Naru as she smiled. Her smile just made her that much more beautiful than she already was.

"Why?" Kakashi asked. "Why what?" Naru said as she looked at Kakashi. "Why would someone as beautiful as you decide to go out with me? Why would a woman who is known for turning men down say yes when I asked her out?" Kakashi said. "I am flattered that you think I am beautiful. A lot of people have said it, but hearing you say it means a lot to me. As for why I decided to go out with you, I have a few reasons. The first is that I wanted to. The second is that you asked me out when I was Naru, not Kyuubi. You asked me out because you liked who I was, not what I looked like. The third is I like spending time with you." Naru said. "What about the man you love? I heard Ayame and Jiraiya talking about it the night I was here. You also mentioned him." Kakashi said.

Naru laughed. It was a light and airy sound. Kakashi had a feeling he would never get tired of her laugh. "The man I love, huh? Well, I can tell you now that things turned out pretty well for both of us. I spent some time with him and grew to love him even more than I already did. He grew to care about me too. Eventually, he decided to ask me out and I accepted. At the moment, the man I love is sitting in a chair right in front of me with the most adorable look on his face." Naru said with a smile.

After a minute of absorbing what Naru said, Kakashi said "The man you love is me?!" Naru nodded her head and said "Yes, the man I love is you. I love everything about you, even your bad habits." "Really?" Kakashi asked. "Yes really. Do you think I would be here right now if I didn't love you?" Naru said.

"So, you love me despite all of my flaws and you said yes to being my girlfriend because you wanted to. Does that sum everything up?" Kakashi said. "Pretty much. Do you have anything else you want to ask me?" Naru said. "I don't want to ask you anything, but I want to say something to you. I want to tell you that I love you too. I was waiting until it was the right time to tell you." Kakashi said. Naru was just looking at him before she said "You love me?!"

"Yes, I love you. You are the first woman I have ever cared about this much, Naru." Kakashi said. Kakashi watched as Naru started to cry tears of happiness. Kakashi stood up and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. He then leaned down and kissed her lips. The kiss was soft and tender. Kakashi was pouring all of his love into it and he could tell Naru was doing the same.

They kept the kiss simple. Eventually, they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Naru smiled a small smile and hugged Kakashi. Kakashi smiled as he hugged Naru back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kakashi pulled away and sat back down. Naru followed his lead and pulled her chair over to where Kakashi's was and sat down. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Naru broke it. Naru said "When you tell Rin, I do not want to be there. She almost killed me when she found out I agreed to be your girlfriend. Imagine what she will do to me when she hears this." Kakashi just laughed. They enjoyed the rest of their morning talking about this and that. Kakashi wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
